Between Past and Present
by higitsune84tails
Summary: kisah cinta Kise Ryota, dimana dia harus memilih antara cintanya di masa lalu atau orang baru yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Summary nya memang berasa sinetron, tapi ceritanya dijamin aman. Pairing (kemungkinan) berubah setiap chapter. Main pairing : AoKise dan KagaKise. New Chapter UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello there! XD disini Higitsune~ author baru yang baru pertama kali publish story di sebuah fandom. Sebenernya mau upload di fandom sebelah, tapi mau dikata apa, ceritanya gak selesai-selesai dan udah keburu jamuran sebelum diupload *pundung* Jadi akhirnya pindah ke fandom Kurobas yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatian. Okay, gak usah banyak omong lagi. Silahkan menikmati cerita abal ini. *bows*

* * *

**Between Past and Present**

**Disclaimer : Sampai ada canon AoKise bertaburan tetep aja punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing this chap : AoKise**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Teikou Days : The Beginning**

.

Kise POV

Aku mengaguminya di saat pertama kali melihatnya, melihatnya memainkan bola berwarna oranye di tangan dengan wajah berseri-seri menghiraukan peluh yang mulai mbanjiri. Aku tersenyum, senyum yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa ku keluarkan, namun hanya dengan melihatnya bermain senyum ini muncul dengan sendirinya. Di saat itulah aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan ku darinya.

"Aominecchi, ayo main _one on one._" Aku berlari kecil kearah sang surai biru tua yang baru saja selesai dengan menu latihannya. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya begitu Aominecchi, remaja berambut biru tua, menoleh dengan handuk di tangan hendak mengusap peluh di muka.

"Yang benar saja Kise. Kau tidak capek apa? Akashi memberimu latihan apa sih? Dia tidak pilih-pilih kan, tch." Aominecchi terlihat sebal dengan berpikir bahwa menu latihan yang diberikan kepadanya dan kepadaku itu berbeda, haha, lucu sekali. Aku tersenyum kembali secerah mentari, dihadapan orang yang kau sukai memang harus begitu kan.

"Mou, Aominecchi, mana mungkin, menu kita sama kok, sama-sama kejam dan tidak berperasaan-ssu." Aku mencibir dengan airmata lebay seolah merasa kesakitan, yah, itu memang benar sih, tapi demi bermain dengan Aominecchi aku tidak akan terlihat lelah.

"Kalau begitu besok saja Kise, dasar." Aominecchi menyeringai, memberikan handuknya padaku seraya mengusap lembut surai kepalaku, wajahku memerah, uwah... Aominecchi itu benar-benar ya.

"Huh? Kau kenapa Kise? Sakit?" Aominecchi mendekatiku dan dengan tiba-tiba menempelkan dahi nya ke kening ku, uwah... _No way!_

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa Aominecchi." Dengan sigap aku menjauh beberapa meter darinya, wajahku benar-benar panas dan aku yakin warnanya sudah semerah tomat, ditambah lagi bunyi jantung ku yang terus menerus berdebar kencang, gawat, Aominecchi tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

"Ya-ya sudah Aominecchi, besok saja." Aku berujar padanya tanpa melihat ke arahnya dan langsung berlari menuju bench, duduk disebelah Akashi. Entah kenapa aku merasa aman duduk di sebelahnya, merasa bahwa Aominecchi tidak akan menghampiriku kalau aku duduk disini, yah siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan iblis pembawa gunting yang mengaku dirinya sebagai kapten.

"Kise-kun, apa kau sedang sakit?"

"A-ah, ti-tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja, hanya lelah." Aku membalas sebuah suara yang tadi bertanya dengan senyum agak dipaksakan. Tunggu dulu, itu bukan suara Akashi. Aku menoleh ke samping kanan dan terkejut mengetahui sebuah sosok berambut _teal_ yang duduk tenang dengan ekspresi datar.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Aku berteriak tanpa sadar, kaget mengetahuinya, sejak kapan dia berada disini?

"Kise-kun, sst." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk sebelah kiriku, terlihat Akashi yang mengeluarkan dark matter nya seraya berucap, "Kise." dengan senyum yandere yang dia punya. "Ma-maafkan aku Akashicchi." Aku berujar sambil menundukkan kepalaku meminta maaf, yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kurokocchi, sejak kapan kau disitu?" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah sang six phantom begitu selesai meminta maaf.

"Aku sudah berada disini sejak lama Kise-kun, bahkan sebelum kau menduduki bench." Balasnya masih dengan tampang datar menempel di wajahnya. "Jadi, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi datar namun dapat terlihat secercik kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya itu. Aku tersenyum kecil, merasa senang Kurokocchi mengkhawatirkan keadaan ku.

"Tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi, sudah kubilang kan, aku hanya lelah."

"Kau yakin?" Aku mengagguk semangat, "hehe, Kurokocchi mengkhawatirkan ku ya," tambahku seraya memeluknya.

"Bukan begitu Kise-kun, tapi kalau kau sakit dan memaksakan diri kau hanya akan membuat kami kerepotan, dan mempengaruhi permainan, dan aku rasa Akashi-kun pun tidak akan senang. Bukan karna aku khawatir." Kuroko-cchi...

"_Hidoi-ssu._" Kembali aku mengeluarkan tangisan lebay, bisa-bisanya Kurokocchi berucap begitu, jadi dia hanya khawatir pada tim, aku mencibir agak kesal. Melihatnya sekilas yang entah kenapa tersenyum puas, ah, itu pasti hanya imajinasiku saja, lagipula mana mungkin Kurokocchi tersenyum seperti itu, melihatnya hampir sama dengan melihat Akashi yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi baik. Dengan kata lain hampir tidak mungkin.

**.**

**\(PAST)/** **\(PAST)/** **\(PAST)/** **\(PAST)/**

**.**

Normal POV

"Baiklah semuanya, latihan selesai." Komando dari Akashi membubarkan seluruh anggota reguler maupun non reguler, peluh kembali mengalir dari tiap anggota. Begitu pula dengan Kise, remaja berambut pirang ini terlihat paling lelah.

"Kise-chin, kau tidak apa-apa? Mau snack ku?" Murasakibara yang daritadi hanya mengunyah snack namun tidak tahu mengapa juga ikut keringetan menawari Kise snack kesayangannya dengan sedikit nada khawatir yang tidak cocok sama sekali dengan ekspresi mukanya yang malas. Apa di Kiseki no Sedai tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mengerti arti khawatir?

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa Mu-Murasakicchi. Terima ka-kasih sudah menawari, tapi ti-tidak perlu." Balas Kise dengan tersendat-sendat karena efek lelah. Si rambut ungu yang mendapati jawaban tidak meyakinkan itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius dan mata tajam yang tiba-tiba, lalu berujar, "Baiklah, padahal snack ini rasa baru lho." dan kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kise. Orang ini memang tidak ada peka-pekanya sama sekali rupanya, selain pada snacknya mungkin. Salah Kise berharap.

"Ah, Midorimacchi." Kise melambaikan tangannya dan mendekati pemuda berkacamata dengan warna rambut hijau lumut. "Pulang bareng yuk~"

"Tidak mau." Dijawab dengan tegas oleh si empunya. Terkesan sadist memang, tapi bagi Midorima Kise adalah orang yang menduduki tingkat teratas untuk kategori orang yang paling sangat ingin sekali kau hindari, bukannya lebay, tapi Midorima Shintaro memang orang yang tidak suka dengan yang tipe cerewet seperti Kise.

"Uh, Midorimacchi jahat-ssu." Cibir Kise, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa temannya satu ini selalu saja menghindar dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Apa sendirinya tidak tahu kalo dia lebih menyebalkan, orang yang selalu saja membahas ramalan bintang ketika berbicara dan merengek kalo lucky item nya tidak ditemukan, ditambah lagi kadang ia terlambat hanya dengan alasan nonton Oha Asa dulu. Sungguh orang yang tidak ada _awesome_nya sama sekali. Ups, tidak seharusnya kalimat itu ada di fandom ini.

"Oi Kise." Suara Aomine dari belakang mengalihkan pikiran Kise tentang temannya yang tsundere ke arah si pemanggil.

"Huh? Ada apa Aominecchi?" Kise berhenti berjalan dan mulai menghampiri Aomine meninggalkan Midorima, dan entah mengapa sosok Kise terlihat seperti anjing menghampiri majikan setelah dipanggil.

"Apa kau sakit?" dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kise merasa jengah dengan pertanyaan itu, bukan, bukan karena pertanyaan itu dilontarkan berkali-kali, namun ekspresi saat mengatakannya itu lho. Tidak ada wajah yang terlihat benar-benar khawatir. Lihat saja wajah Aomine, wajah orang yang seolah-olah baru saja mengenal hal yang belum pernah dilihatnya dan wajah yang juga seolah mengatakan, kau tidak mungkin sakit kan, kau bodoh kan, orang bodoh tidak bisa sakit kan.

"Tidak Aominecchi, kenapa?" Dijawab dengan ketus tanpa rasa tertarik di setiap kalimatnya. Aomine sendiri yang dasarnya memang bebal tidak begitu peduli dengan nada yang tersirat dalam kalimat Kise.

"Ayo main _one on one._" Menyeringai.

"HAH? Apa kau bilang?" bingung layaknya anjing hilang.

"Tch, kau ini, aku bilang ayo ma-"

"Bukan bukan, kenapa? Bukannya Aominecchi bilang besok saja?"

"Ck, habis tadi aku masih capek begitu pula dengan mu, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, makanya ayo _one on one_."

Mengerjap. "E-Eh? ta-tapi tidak biasanya Aominecchi mengajakku, kau kan biasanya malas kalo habis selesai latihan berat, tumben."

"Tch, kau ini banyak bicara ya Kise, kau mau apa tidak. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku mau pulang."

"E-Eh? Tunggu, baiklah, ayo kita _one on one_." Kise tersenyum lebar siap menerima tantangan, yang tentu saja juga dibalas dengan seringai predator dari Aomine.

"Aku pasti menang Aominecchi, jangan menyesal sudah menantangku lho ya."

"Bodoh." Dan mereka pun kembali ke _gym_ untuk bertanding.

**.**

**\(PAST)/\****(PAST)/\****(PAST)/****(PAST)/**

**.**

Nafas menderu terengah-engah berasal dari sosok berambut pirang yang terbaring di lantai kayu. Lawannya sendiri masih sempat melempar bola memasukkannya ke dalam ring sebelum ia terduduk di sebelah Kise, nafas Aomine menderu, namun ia tidak terlihat lelah. Dan Kise merutuk dalam hati karena hal itu.

"Apa tadi yang kau katakan? Aku akan menang Aominecchi? haha... butuh 1000 tahun untukmu mengalahkanku Kise." Ujar Aomine seraya menawari minum pada Kise.

"Huh, tidak akan selama itu tahu, aku pasti akan sesegera mungkin mengalahkan Aominecchi. Itu pasti! Jadi besok kita harus main _one on one_ lagi!" Ucap Kise bersemangat lalu meminum air mineral yang diberikan oleh Aomine.

"Hm..." Aomine memandang Kise terkesan, seumur-umur tidak ada orang yang segigih ini dalam hal menantangnya, siapa sih yang mau menantang Aomine Daiki yang notabene adalah _Ace_ Teiko dan kemungkinan untuk menang adalah tidak mungkin. Tapi kini dihadapannya muncul sosok pirang yang setiap harinya menantangnya untuk _one on one_. Walaupun sendirinya mungkin juga tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menang, namun Kise tetap saja gigih untuk menantangnya, hal itulah yang membuatnya tertarik pada remaja _copy-cat_ didepannya.

"Aominecchi?" Kise memandang Aomine bingung dengan kepala dimiringkan, membuat wajah Kise yang memang sejak awal sudah cantik jadi terlihat makin cantik, peluh juga masih memenuhi wajah dan tubuhnya, memberikan efek berkilauan di kulit putih susu nya, sungguh menggoda pemandangan didepannya, dan Aomine tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Aomine mendekati Kise, tangan kananya menarik leher kepala remaja yang masih bingung dengan tingkah temannya itu, tidak menyadari jarak yang mulai terhapus diantara keduanya, tidak menyadari nafas keduanya yang mulai selaras dan dapat dirasakan masing-masing pasangannya, Kise bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang bibir lembut yang menempel di bibirnya. Aomine menciumnya. Di saat itulah kesadarannya muncul, _AOMINE MENCIUMNYA! MENCIUMNYA!_ Kise tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya di kaos Aomine, membuka mulutnya saat lidah Aomine menyeruak meminta akses kedalam.

Beberapa menit berselang ciuman itu berakhir setelah keduanya kehabisan nafas, dan keduanya terlihat bingung, terutama Kise.

"A-Aominecchi? Ke-kenapa?" Kise bertanya dengan nafas masih berderu, wajahnya kini semerah tomat dan detak jantungnya mengencang seiring menunggu jawaban dari orang yang dikaguminya.

"A-aku... A- *grit* tch, lupakan Kise. Aku pergi." Dan Aomine pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kise sendirian di _gym_, tanpa perduli sedikit pun untuk menengok ke belakang, bahkan ia tidak berniat mengambil barang-barangnya terutama seragamnya di loker.

Manik madu Kise membelalak, mengikuti arah langkah Aomine lalu memandang sendu tempat yang tadinya diduduki Aomine, hati nya terasa sakit dan perih, tadinya ia berharap bahwa Aomine menciumnya karena ia menyukainya, tapi rasanya harapan itu hanya sia-sia, lagipula Aomine menyukai perempuan, yang berdada besar terutama, dan Kise tidak memiliki itu semua.

"Aominecchi." Kise berucap lirih, menangis ditengah _gym_ sendirian, tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata berwarna biru muda yang ternyata sedari tadi masih ada disana, melihat keduanya bertanding hingga berciuman.

.

**The Beginning end.**

* * *

**A/N : **Ah, finally~ its done! XD Silahkan memberi masukan, kritik, pertanyaan, uneg-uneg, apapun itu yang ingin para readers sampaikan lewat kotak (?) review, asal jangan beri flame ya~ yah kecuali kalau anda masochist dan siap dicincang oleh Akashi-sama~ dan SAYA~~ fufu... *yanderesmiles*

Tapi kalo flame yang membangun saya malah seneng banget kok~ :D bukan karna saya masochist lho ya~ bukan~ XD

Oh ya, saya tulis Akashi manggil Kise "Kise" karna setahu saya Akashi pas masih SMP manggil member Kiseki no Sedai pakai nama keluarganya, bukan nama kecil mereka kayak sekarang pas udah SMA. :D

Okay~ see ya in the next chapter~~

Peluk cium,

Higitsune


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Halo minna~ maaf banget sebelumnya buat reader yang udah baca, terutama Chi-lin san. Padahal saya udah bilang mau mempercepat update tapi mau dikata apa, setelah omong besar itu ternyata saya baru menyadari banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk, hingga terpaksa ditunda. Ditambah lagi saya sedang mengalami stress berat akibat sesuatu. Jadi buat para reader sekalian maaf atas keterlambatannya dan semakin abalnya fic ini, maklum, saya sungguhan stress berat, walaupun sebenernya ni chapter dah selesai tapi tetep aja saya rombak ulang lagi makanya jadi lama. Jadi, maaf. TT^TT

Ah, dan sekali saya memohin MAAF karena reader sekalian harus membaca curhatan author, okay selamat membaca. Jangan lupa lihat A/N dibawah, penting! *bows*

Summary : kisah cinta Kise Ryota, dimana dia harus memilih antara cintanya di masa lalu atau orang baru yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Summary nya memang berasa sinetron, tapi ceritanya dijamin aman. Pairing (kemungkinan) berubah setiap chapter. Dan pair disini adalah Aomine/Kise dan pair silahkan temukan jawabannya setelah membaca chapter ini. X3 *author kurang ajar* yang jelas bukan Aomine/Kagami. **Bukan. **Maaf untuk penggemar AoKaga.

* * *

**Between Past and Present**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing this chap : none, just a few hints**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Our Meeting**

**.**

_Gym_ SMA Seirin penuh dengan para gadis-gadis dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga, berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila memanggil satu nama. Dan sangat jelas, nama itu bukan salah satu dari nama anggota klub basket SMA Seirin, sungguh menyedihkan memang.

"KISE-KUN! KYAAAA..."

"Kise-kun boleh minta tanda tangan."

"Kise-kun, ayo berfoto."

"Kise-kun, terimalah bekalku."

"Kise-kun nikahilah aku!" Setelah kalimat ini terucap _gym_ yang tadinya ramai berubah sepi layaknya kuburan. Dan para gadis memandang sadiske arah sang pemilik suara.

Kise_ sweatdrop._ "A-ano, bagaimana kalau sudah dulu, sekarang aku harus bicara dengan temanku, jadi acara tanda tangannya kapan-kapan lagi saja ya." Menanggapi aura membunuh milik fansnya Kise mencoba untuk menghilangkan aura tersebut dengan senyum kecil terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"TENTU SAJA KISE-KUN!" dan tentu saja cara itu berhasil, setidaknya para anggota basket Seirin juga sedikit merasa lega, mereka tidak mau kan kalo _gym_ ini berubah jadi banjir darah hanya karena masalah nikahi-aku-artis-pujaan-hatiku.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kise-kun." Kuroko menyapa teman lamanya itu dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Yang tentu saja tidak begitu dipedulikan Kise, begitu-begitu Kuroko adalah temannya yang paling pengertian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Em, aku dengar lawan selanjutnya adalah Seirin, jadinya aku datang untuk berkunjung, lagipula ada Kurokocchi disini, temanku yang paling dekat diantara yang lain. Ne Kurokocchi." Ucap Kise dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak juga." Dibalas dengan datar.

"_Hidoi-ssu_." Rengek Kise.

"Hei, kau benar-benar anggota Kiseki no Sedai? Tapi kau baru main selama 2 tahun kan, hebatnya." Kagum beberapa anggota Seirin _basketball_.

"Ahahaha... tidak juga, sebenarnya aku ini terlemah diantara anggota yang lain, makanya hanya aku dan Kurokocchi yang biasanya sering dijahili." Ucap Kise, kembali memberikan tatapan berbinar ke arah Kuroko.

"Tidak juga." Dan kembali dibalas dengan datar.

"EH?! jadi hanya aku? Hiks hiks, jahat-ssu."

Belum selesai Kise merengek sebuah bola basket melayang ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba. Yang tentunya diambil dengan mudah oleh Kise.

"E-EH?!"

"Maaf mengganggu reuni mengharukan kalian, tapi kau datang kemari tidak hanya untuk berkunjung kan, bagaimana kalau kau bermain _one on one_ denganku sebentar _Ikemen-kun._" Sesosok berambut merah menantang Kise dengan seringai bringas di wajah yang rasa-rasanya mengingatkan Kise pada seseorang yang sudah lama sekali ingin dia lupakan.

"Kagami!" Teriak beberapa anggota Seirin melihat tingkah tidak sopannya.

Kise yang sebenarnya masih kaget menatap Kagami penuh ketertarikan, setidaknya Kagami sudah menujukan hal bagus padanya, kenapa ia harus menolak, dan ia pun menyanggupinya. Kise mendribble bola lalu melakukan gerakan yang sama persis dengan gerakan yang tadi dipraktekan oleh Kagami, melewatinya dengan mudah dan melakukan dunk.

Semua mata memandang pada sosok Kise, terpana dengan gerakannya, gerakan itu terlalu mirip dengan gerakan Kagami. Jadi inilah Kise Ryota? salah satu member Kiseki no Sedai? Bahkan Kuroko yang melihatnya sedikit tercengang, tak menyangka bahwa teman cengeng nya ini bertambah hebat dibanding saat mereka masih SMP.

"Fuh... baiklah, tak perlu berbelit-belit, alasanku kemari memang bukan sekedar berkunjung. Jadi begini, tolong berikan padaku Kurokocchi. Datanglah ke sekolahku dan ayo kita main basket bersama-sama lagi Kurokocchi." Kembali ujar Kise dengan berbinar-binar.

"APA?!" Teriak seluruh anggota basket Seirin kaget dan tidak terima.

"Em, Kurokocchi, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menghormatimu, makanya aku ingin mengajakmu ke sekolahku. Disini bakatmu tidak akan terasah Kurokocchi."

Kuroko terdiam. "Maaf Kise-kun, tapi aku menolak. Lagipula, aku punya janji untuk mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai."

"Eh? Tu- apa maksudmu Kurokocchi? Ini tidak sepertimu."

"Heh, apa kau ini tidak dengar apa yang dikatakannya." Kise mengernyit karena ucapan Kagami yang tiba-tiba ikutan masuk di pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Lagipula, kalimat mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai adalah kalimatku. Jangan seenaknya kau mencurinya Kuroko." Ucap Kagami pada Kuroko namun memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Kise.

Kise yang medengarnya sedikit tercengang dengan deklarasi keduanya, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum kecil penuh pengertian.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu situasinya apa boleh buat. Aku tunggu besok di Kaijou." Kise mengangkat bahunya pasrah lalu pergi meninggalkan _gym_ SMA Seirin.

"Kise-kun." Panggilan Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi? Kau berubah pikiran?" Kise menyeringai senang dengan pemikiran tidak masuk akalnya.

"Tidak. Berhati-hatilah." Kuroko memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah mengetahui segalanya membuat Kise sedikit berjingkat tapi tetap terlihat tenang.

"Arigatou Kurokocchi." Kise tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Seirin.

.

**\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/**

**.**

Kise terbaring di kasurnya dengan tatapan kosong melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Penolakan Kuroko sungguh membuatnya sakit hati.

"Hue... Kurokocchi..." Kise menangis di kamarnya, merasa terkhianati oleh teman baiknya.

"Hiks... Kurokocchi jahat-ssu. Apalagi dengan temannya berambut merah itu, apa-apaan dia, memonopoli Kurokocchi seenaknya." Ia kembali merengek memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang kemungkinan dilakukan Kuroko dan Kagami, yang tentu saja sangat jelas itu tidak mungkin terjadi dan tidak ada benarnya sama sekali.

"Hua... Kurokocchi." Kembali Kise merengek, kali ini sekeras-kerasnya membuat ibunya yang sebenarnya sudah terlelap marah-marah dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat tidur, dan tentu saja Kise langsung terdiam dan menurut karena bagaimanapun juga Ibunya itu sosok paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah, yang diketahui Kise tentunya.

"Tapi, Kagami?" Kise mengeratkan pelukannya ke arah guling bergambar _Tweety_ miliknya, kali ini memikirkan remaja berambut merah yang tadi di temuinya dan menantangnya tanpa takut yang notabene memiliki _title_ Kiseki no Sedai.

"Semangatnya mirip Aominecchi dulu." Ia berujar lirih, kembali hatinya perih, matanya terlihat sembab hendak menangis kalau saja ia tidak menahannya.

"Hiks hiks... HUA... KUROKOCCHI!" Kembali Kise merengek, namun tidak diketahui juga kenapa malah nama Kuroko yang disebutkan, padahal jelas-jelas dia sedang mimikirkan Kagami atau Aomine, yah, absurd memang, mau bagaimana lagi, Ingat, Kise itu idiot. Dan karena keidiotannya itulah sang Ibu kembali berteriak.

"RYOTA!" Lebih menggelegar dari rengekan sang anak, memang benar inilah yang dinamakan _like mother like son_. Dan dengan secepat kilat Kise pun tertidur, takut-takut kalau kali ini ibunya akan menghampiri kamarnya dengan sebilah pisau dapur.

**.**

**\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/**

**.**

"Kita... kalah?" Air mata menggantung di sudut mata Kise, pertandingan latihan lawan Seirin baru saja selesai dan mereka kalah dengan skor tipis, 100-98. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kise bermain basket merasakan yang namanya kalah, simpan bagian Aomine. Ia kembali merengek sebelum seniornya menedangnya sekeras mungkin membuat yang ditendang terjungkal.

"Kasamatsu _senpai_." Ia memandang senpainya itu dengan mata masih berair.

"Dasar bodoh, untuk apa kau menangis?! Simpan tangisanmu dan tulis balas dendam di kamusmu. Kita akan mengalahkan mereka nanti." Kasamatsu menyeringai, berharap kohainya dapat bersemangat kembali.

**_(TIME_SKIP)_**

Kise membasuh wajahnya dengan perasaan masih campur aduk, ini adalah kekalahannya yang pertama kali selain melawan Aomine dan ini membuatnya terpuruk, sedikit pun ia tidak mampu mencapai Aomine. Ia terlihat lemah, bahkan di depan Kuroko, ditambah lagi ia kalah dari si rambut merah Kagami Taiga, membuatnya semakin sebal.

"Bintangmu adalah Gemini, itu sebabnya kau kalah, ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu." Sebuah suara yang tidak asing mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sesosok makhluk hijau, maksud saya berambut hijau, Midorima Shintaro ada di hadapannya. Bagus, untuk apa orang ini berada disini, bukankah Kise masuk dalam _list_ tertinggi untuk orang yang ingin dihindari, dasar _tsundere_. Benar katanya, ini bukan hari keberuntungan Kise.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan ini kalimat pertama yang kau ucapkan kepadaku, ne Midorimacchi." Kise menyeringai ke arah temannya, teman yang sungguh paling tidak bisa ia mengerti, dari SMP sampai SMA orang inilah yang paling susah diajak bicara menurut Kise.

"Sepertinya kau berharap untuk membalas dendam atas kekalahanmu melawan Kuroko." Membetulkan kacamatanya Midorima mengambil sesuatu dari kantong seragamnya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Midorimacchi?" Kise menatap tangan sang _shooter_ nomor wahid dari Teiko yang berniat mengambil sebuah barang entah apa, sedikit membuat Kise penasaran. Dan seekor kodok pun keluar, kodok mainan lebih tepatnya. Alis Kise menaik, bertaruh bahwa benda laknat yang baru saja keluar dari kantongnya itu adalah _lucky item_ pemuda berkacamata.

"Maksudku, kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka kembali. Karena Shutoku pasti akan menang. Dengan _lucky item_ yang kumiliki seluruh tembakanku tidak akan meleset, dan ini semua karena aku mendengarkan ramalan Oha Asa." Kalau saja bagian _lucky item_ dan Oha Asa dihilangkan Kise mungkin akan menatap temannya ini dengan pandangan kagum seraya berbinar-binar. Tapi karena dua kata itu, ia justru semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Midorima ini.

"Haah... Aku mengerti Midorimacchi, tapi Kurokocchi tidak lemah, apalagi," jeda sejenak. "Kurokocchi sudah... punya cahaya baru." Kise meneruskan dengan senyum agak dipaksakan. Midorima yang mengetahui hal ini hanya bisa menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hey, Shin-chan, jahat sekali kau meninggalkanku. Aku malu tahu harus bawa-bawa gerobak ini." Suara seorang pria pembawa gerobak-yang jelas bukan tukang sampah ataupun penjual asongan-mengalihkan keduanya dari pemikiran masing-masing.

"Pokoknya, lupakan dendammu itu, karena presentase kami kalah adalah tidak mungkin. Aku pergi Kise." Dan Kise pun tak bisa membalas, bukan karena tidak mau, tapi tidak sanggup, ia takut jika ia menjawab Midorima ia akan berakhir tertawa di tempat sekeras-kerasnya. Bagaimana tidak tertawa, pemandangan didepannya sungguhlah absurd untuk didefinisikan dengan kata-kata. Midorima duduk di dalam gerobak miliknya, Kise kembali bertaruh bahwa itu miliknya, cuma ramalan Oha Asa yang dapat membuat Midorima membawa benda-benda aneh kemanapun juga, lalu dengan teman baiknya yang mengayuh sepeda di depan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tunggu, apa dia datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ke Kanagawa menggunakan benda itu? Dan kembali Kise merasa sendu, menatap iba pada pemuda berambut hitam yang mengayuh, ia pasti menyesal berteman dengan Midorima Shintaro.

Sore menjelang dan Kise harus pulang, Ia bergegas mengganti pakaian basketnya dengan seragam sekolah dan pergi berjalan mengikuti instingnya, bukannya ia mau keluyuran, tapi dia merasa harus memberitahu Kuroko akan sesuatu hal yang penting, itu sebabnya ia pergi ke arah dimana Klub basket Seirin pergi. Kalau ditanya bagaimana caranya, jawabannya mudah, ia mengendus, _title Dog_ yang didapatnya bukanlah sekedar kiasan pada dasarnya. *bunuh author*

**.**

**\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/**

**.**

Berbicara dengan Kuroko ternyata gampang-gampang susah, gampangnya, ia menjawab pertanyaan Kise dengan serius dan tidak bercanda, Kise tahu kalo temannya bukan tipe senang bercanda tapi kadang Kuroko juga termasuk salah satu teman yang senang menjahilinya, makanya Kise sangat bersyukur temannya itu serius menjawabnya. Sayangnya, susahnya ini, Kise sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Kuroko katakan, bukan, bukan karena dia bodoh, itu fakta, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya terletak pada kalimat Kuroko tentang mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai dan kemenangan bukanlah segalanya, itu cukup membuat Kise... terperangah.

"Kuroko sialan, pergi menghilang begitu saja." Kagami Taiga tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kuroko dan menyentaknya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Kise.

"Yo." Kagami berucap dengan sedikit seringai, mengagetkan Kise dan membuatnya entah kenapa menjadi... berdebar? Kise menelan ludah, mana mungkin ia berdebar.

"Kau menguping huh?"

"Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba menculik Kuroko."

"Aku kan hanya meminjamnya sebentar." Cibir Kise.

"Bodoh, kami jadi tidak bisa pulang tau." Geram Kagami.

"Hei-hei apa-apaan kalian bocah, menyingkir sana." Tiba-tiba terlihat beberapa berandalan menyiksa anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket, mereka memukul dan menendangi mereka hingga babak belur tanpa ampun. Kagami dan Kise yang melihatnya mengernyitkan alis mereka, rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh pada pemandangan para berandalan yang sedang menyiksa tersebut, dan dugaan mereka benar,

"Bagaimanapun juga apa yang kau lakukan sangatlah tidak adil." Kuroko berujar tepat didepan wajah salah seorang berandalan, menantang tanpa takut seraya memainkan bola basket di tangan.

Kuroko(cchi) teriak Kise dan Kagami bersamaan. Pemandangan aneh itu adalah munculnya sosok Kuroko secara mengejutkan-entah trik apa yang dia gunakan-di depan para berandalan tersebut untuk menantang mereka main basket, merasa kasihan membiarkan teman mereka bermain sendirian, Kise dan Kagami memutuskan untuk berpartisipasi. Jika ada yang ingin melihat seperti apa pertandingan basket mereka silahkan lihat manga chapter 11. Gak begitu penting kok. (OI!)

"Haah... Kurokocchi itu benar-benar ya."

"Maaf, habis mereka keterlaluan sih." Balas Kuroko sambil menggaruk kecil pipinya. Kise hanya tersenyum, Kuroko memang selalu begini, dan Kise tahu itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Lagipula hari ini aku senang sekali. Habis akhirnya aku bisa main dengan Kurokocchi lagi sih." Kise kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Kuroko terdiam, entah mengapa melihat Kise tersenyum begini membuat dirinya sedikit merasa lega.

"Dan jangan lupa balas dendam itu Kagamicchi. Jangan sampai kalah di pertandingan awal." Kise mengedipkan matanya kepada Kagami yang dibalas dengan wajah memerah oleh si empunya. Kise yang menyadari tingkah genitnya itu ikut memerah dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin, tidak mendengar teriakan entah malu atau frustrasi Kagami tentang namanya yang berubah jadi Kagamicchi.

"Sepertinya Kise-kun menyukai Kagami-kun ya."

"Ha-HAH? Apa maksudmu Kuroko?! Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh bodoh. A-ayo cepat kita kembali." Wajah Kagami kembali memerah, dan Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

**.**

**Our Meeting end.**

* * *

**A/N : **saya pikir reader sekalian pasti bingung sama chapter yang tiba-tiba gak nyambung sama chapter pertama. Jadi gini, saya bikin 2 cerita, cerita pertama berkisar sekilas masa lalu Kise bersama Kisedai saat masih SMP, sedangkan cerita kedua berkisar kehidupan Kise sekarang saat udah SMA. Tapi walaupun dua cerita sebenernya punya 1 alur yang sama. Jadi selama beberapa chapter, ceritanya akan dibagi dua, yaitu **Teikou Days **dan masa sekarang pas Kise udah di Kaijou. Tapi itu cuma SEMENTARA, setelah **Teikou Days end** alur cerita akan di fokuskan ke masa SMA Kise. Semoga penjelasan ini dapat dimengerti reader sekalian, dan tolong jangan protes dengan penyampaiannya yang aneh, ini sudah saya putuskan sejak ide ini muncul. Kalo kurang jelas tanyakan saja di review, saya akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan. :) Terima kasih.

Peluk cium,

Higitsune.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Holla holla~ hari ini saya sengaja update cepet karena mumpung lagi libur lama, hehe... XD sebelumnya saya mau bales review dari guest dulu~ sisanya udah dibales lewat PM ya~ selain itu makasih juga buat yang udah fave maupun follow, saya bener2 seneng dan terharu, :'D *lebay* dan kalopun ada silent reader(s) saya juga sangat berterima kasih karna sudah mau membaca fic ini, :)

Guest : anda bingung? saya bahagia~ XD *dikubur* bingungnya dibagian mana nih? pairingnya? kalo pairing jawabannya AoKise ama KagaKise (main) :D kalo bingung alurnya, ya intinya itu cerita yang bagian **Teikou Days** itu sejenis flashback yang saya bikin chapter tersendiri, :) gitu. Semoga penjelasan singkat ini bisa mengerti, dan kalo masih bingung boleh tanya lagi kok, :D

Okay, langsung baca aja, gak perlu curhat kayak kemarin, douzo~ :)

* * *

**Between Past and Present**

**Disclaimer : my beloved brother Fujimaki Tadatoshi~ XD *gampared***

**Pairing this chap : AoKise**

**Warnings : abal, typo, garing, dan semoga gak OOC**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Teikou Days : Confession**

**.**

Sudah empat hari berselang sejak insiden Aomine mencium Kise dan keduanya sama sekali tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun sejak hari itu, terutama Kise yang terus menerus menghindar dari Aomine. Bukankah seharusnya Aomine yang menghindar darinya, kenapa dirinya yang harus menghindar, pikir si pirang.

"Aomine-kun." Panggilan tiba-tiba dari Kuroko mengagetkan Aomine hingga bola basket yang seharusnya masuk ke ring jadi meleset sepersekian senti.

"TETSU!" Merasa dejavu dengan teriakan itu Kuroko menatap Aomine seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berada disampingnya sedari tadi.

"Aomine-kun, apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko langsung ke poinnya, membuat Aomine hampir tersedak ludah sendiri, temannya ini memang tidak mengenal kata basa-basi, ini pasti akibat didikan Akashi, pikir Aomine.

"A-Apaan itu Tetsu? Apa maksud perkataanmu? Masalah? Dengan Kise? yang benar saja." Balas Aomine seraya mengelap keringatnya, tatapan matanya tidak ia tujukan pada Kuroko, ia lebih tertarik pada lantai yang dipijaknya, siapa tahu ada serangga lewat yang bisa diinjak Aomine sebagai pelampiasan.

"Masalahnya, akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang sekali mengobrol, rutinitas _one on one_ kalian juga tiba-tiba terhenti, dan perilaku Kise-kun yang seolah menghindar dari Aomine-kun. Jadi kupikir pasti ada masalah."

Aomine memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan berubah serius, sahabatnya ini memang pintar mengamati, apalagi mengamati Kise, orang itu sudah bagi buku terbuka di mata Kuroko dan yang lainnya, termasuk Aomine.

"Bahkan yang lain juga menyadarinya. Makanya sebelum Akashi-kun memanggil Aomine-kun untuk bicara, kupikir mungkin saja aku bisa membantu."

Alis Aomine bertaut, bingung haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Kuroko, bahwa ia tiba-tiba saja mencium Kise dan kabur darinya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Aomine berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan.

"Bukan, bukan masalah besar Tetsu, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kembali Aomine menatap lantai, masalah ini tidak perlu dibicarakan dengan Kuroko, cukup dia dan Kise saja yang tahu, yah kecuali si Kise bodoh itu bercerita pada orang lain, tapi Aomine merasa ragu Kise akan melakukannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Aomine-kun. Tapi jika kau memang ada masalah serius dengan Kise-kun aku sarankan kepadamu untuk segera membicarakannya. Tidak baik lari terus menerus Aomine-kun." Dan dengan itu Kuroko meninggalkan Aomine, duduk di bench bersama Momoi untuk mengamati latihan reguler yang lain.

Aomine menghela nafas, menatap ke seberang gym dimana ia melihat Kise dan Midorima mediskusikan sesuatu, atau mungkin berargumen, berhubung wajah Midorima terlihat seperti orang habis berteriak dengan mimik muka sebal, Kise sendiri hanya bisa mencibir dan sesekali merengek. Apa dia tidak bisa berekspresi lain selain mencibir dan merengek?

Tanpa disengaja mata Kise menatap mata Aomine, keduanya bertemu pandang, cukup lama hingga Kise memutusnya dan pergi meninggalkan Midorima secara tiba-tiba, mendapat protes dari yang ditinggal.

Aomine mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Sudah cukup, apapun yang nantinya akan terjadi dia harus menghadapi Kise dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kuroko benar, lari bukanlah jawaban yang tepat.

**_(TIME_SKIP)_**

Latihan sore sudah berakhir, Akashi memerintahkan masing-masing dari mereka untuk sesegera mungkin pulang, berhubung besok ada pertandingan, mereka perlu istirahat yang cukup, katanya.

Tapi Aomine masih menetap di sekolah, menunggu Kise di depan gerbang, berhubung sulit sekali mendekati Kise selama di gym maupun di loker-yang bersangkutan langsung melarikan diri begitu melihatnya. Aomine memutuskan untuk mencegat Kise di gerbang, lagipula Kise yang hari ini bertugas menutup gym dan mengembalikan bola, jadi dia pasti akan jadi pihak yang pulang paling telat. Dan benar saja, berselang beberapa menit Kise muncul di hadapannya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa Aomine akan menunggunya layaknya preman pasar menunggu mangsa.

"Kise."

Kise terperanjat, senyum yang tadinya menempel hilang begitu saja. Di depannya terlihat Aomine yang tampak gusar akibat lama menunggu dan tidak tenang karena pada akhirnya ia akan berhadapan dengan Kise setelah empat hari saling menghindar, atau lebih tepatnya Kise yang menghindar.

"A-Aominecchi, kau belum pulang?" Tanyanya tenang seolah tak terpengaruh dengan sosok gelap dihadapannya, walaupun dalam hati dia sudah merutuk kenapa bisa-bisanya ia bertemu Aomine. Dan sayangnya tidak ada celah untuk lari.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya tidak nyaman, ia harus menjelaskannya pada Kise sebelum terlambat. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan Kise."

"E-Eh?" Kise terlihat bingung, arah matanya mengeliling tidak berani menatap lawannya. "A-apa tidak bisa besok saja Aominecchi, ini sudah malam kan." Lanjut Kise ditambah dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

Aomine menatap tajam, tidak begitu suka dengan sikap Kise. "Tidak bisa Kise, harus sekarang, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Balasnya tegas.

Kise yang terlihat ragu akhirnya mengaguk pasrah dan mendekat ke arah Aomine, yang tanpa diduga-duga langsung menarik tangannya dengan agak kasar meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"A-Aominecchi." Wajah Kise memerah, diperlakukan antara intim dan tidak sopan disaat bersamaan. Belum sempat Kise bertanya mau dibawa kemana. Aomine menyuruhnya untuk diam dan ikut saja.

**.**

**\(PAST)/\(PAST)/\(PAST)/\(PAST)/**

**.**

Hangat menyerang pipi Kise tiba-tiba, terlihat Aomine yang memberinya teh kaleng dari supermarket dekat taman kepada Kise.

"A-arigatou Aominecchi." Suara Kise sedikit bergetar, campuran antara efek dingin dan canggung di saat bersamaan, bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak saling bicara selama empat hari sejak insiden diciumnya Kise.

"Hn," Aomine hanya bergumam dan menempatkan diri senyaman mungkin duduk disebelah Kise. Kini mereka di taman tempat biasa Kise dan Aomine bermain _one on one_ jika sedang senggang atau libur. Tempat ini penuh kenangan bagi keduanya, bagi Kise terutama, karena disinilah tempat Kise merasakan jatuh cinta pada Aomine. Di sore hari sehabis mereka bermain one on one, ditemani tenggelamnya matahari, warna oranye senja yang menerpa kulit kecokelatan Aomine membuat jantung Kise berdebar kencang layaknya gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Jika Kise bisa mengatakannya, mungkin dibanding biru gelap, oranye lebih cocok untuk Aominecchinya, karena itu mengingatkannya pada bola basket yang dibawa Aomine dan senyum cerah yang diberikan kepadanya dengan latar belakang langit senja saat itu. Dan hampir saja Kise menangis mengingat awal cinta pertamanya karena bagaimana pun juga perasaanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ano-" "Kise-" Aomine dan Kise berucap bersamaan, menimbulkan sensasi panas tiba-tiba di wajah keduanya.

"Ka-kau duluan saja Kise." Ucap Aomine sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Uhm, tidak usah, kau saja duluan Aominecchi. Punyaku tidak begitu penting kok." Balas Kise tersenyum kecil, Aomine memandangnya ragu sebelum memutuskan untuk memulai.

"Dengar Kise, soal ciuman itu-" Kembali Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, terlihat _nervous_, tidak jauh berbeda dari keadaan Kise yang tiba-tiba menegang.

"Kau tahu, kalo kau merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, kau bisa melupakannya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang merasuki ku saat itu hingga melakukan hal yang er... tidak senonoh seperti itu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu tidak nyaman Kise." Aomine mengahkiri bicaranya, melirik takut-takut ke arah Kise untuk menunggu reaksinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Aomine melihat Kise yang menangis. Aomine gelagapan, Kise memang seorang yang cengeng tapi bukan berarti ia sudah siap sedia dengan hal ini, karena seumur-umur sangat jarang Aomine melihat Kise menangis kecuali saat ia menjahilinya, itupun tangisan buaya.

"O-oi, Kise." Aomine berujar panik, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana menenangkan Kise yang menangis karena hal tidak jelas, bukankah ia sudah minta maaf dan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan ciuman itu, lalu kenapa Kise menangis? Pikir Aomine.

"AHOMINE!" Kise berteriak sekerasnya, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendungnya, air mata semakin menjadi-jadi mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Aomine sendiri malah semakin bingung, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kise yang tiba-tiba.

"Pa-padahal, ku-kupikir-" Suara Kise tersendat, ia tidak tahu haruskah ia menungkapkan perasaannya atau tidak. Tapi kini ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, kalaupun ia memang harus ditolak setidaknya ia sudah mencoba untuk mengungkapakan perasaannya.

"Padahal-hiks-kupikir Aominecchi-hiks-mencintaiku." Disini mata Aomine membelalak.

"Karena aku-hiks-sangat..." Jeda sejenak. "Padahal AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI AOMINECCHI!" Suara Kise meninggi dan tangisannya mulai menjadi, agak kelewat kecewekan memang, tapi Aomine tidak menggubris itu, yang jadi pusat pemikirannya adalah KISE MENCINTAINYA! MENCINTAI! Bukan sebagai teman kan? Yang dimaksudnya sebagai seorang pacar kan?

"Ki-" Belum sempat Aomine mengucapkan sesuatu, Kise kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku-hiks-aku sudah mencintai Aominecchi sejak lama, hiks, sejak kita bermain one on one di sore hari di tempat ini juga. Aku tidak berani-hiks-mengatakannya karena aku ta-hiks-kut, dan tiba-tiba Aominecchi-hiks hiks-Aominecchi menciumku. Aku pikir-" Air mata kembali mengalir deras, Kise tidak mampu menahannya, dan ia merasa sangat lemah, merasa seperti perempuan di mata Aominecchi nya.

Kembali Aomine tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia terlalu kaget untuk melakukan sesuatu ataupun mengatakan sesuatu. Kise mencintainya, kalimat itu terus-terusan terngiang di kepalanya. Jadi, perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aomine tersenyum puas. Ia menoleh ke arah Kise, hendak memeluknya, menciumnya, atau malah lemonan dengannya sekarang juga *ditendang*. Namun belum sempat itu semua terjadi Kise sudah bangkit berdiri dan lari dari Aomine. Tentu saja Aomine tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Aomine berlari mengejar, "KISE!" berteriak mencoba menghentikan langkahnya, namun percuma, sia-sia. Aomine pun mengejar lebih cepat, dan berhasil menggenggam lengannya sebelum ia keluar taman.

"Tunggu Kise!"

"Lepaskan aku Aominecchi! Aku tau kau akan menolakku. Sudah cukup. Lepaskan aku!" Kise berontak dari genggaman Aomine yang semakin menguat, air mata kembali menggantung di sudut matanya. Ia ingin segera kabur dari Aomine, sejauh mungkin dari kungkuhan sang _ace_ Teikou gakuen.

"Dengar dulu Kise!" Aomine kembali menarik lenganya, membuat Kise berhadapan dengannya. Dapat dilihat, air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata Kise serta bibirnya yang bergetar hebat menahan isakan. Dan kalau saja Aomine tidak menahan diri ia sudah dipastikan akan meraep Kise di tempat.

"Dengar," Aomine melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mulai mengelus pipi Kise lalu mengusap air mata yang menggantung.

"Kise, aku, aku, em... aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu Kise." Ujar Aomine seraya tersenyum lembut dengan pipi sedikit memerah. Kise yang mendengarnya membalakkan matanya lebar, ia terkejut mendengar kalimat sakral itu terucap dari orang yang dicintainya.

"A... *grit* Ja-jangan bohong Aominecchi! Aku tidak mau kau menerimaku hanya karena rasa kasihan! Kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku katakan saja yang sejujurnya!" Kembali Kise berteriak, namun kini tidak ada air mata, ia terlalu marah dengan perlakuan Aomine yang mengasihaninya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Kise?! Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu! Aku tidak berbohong!" Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kise selanjutnya Aomine mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua, menautkan bibirnya di bibir basah Kise. Kise kembali terbelalak, ingin rasanya Kise mendorong tubuh Aomine, tapi Aomine terlalu kuat baginya dan ciuman mereka terlalu membuai untuk dilepaskan, terutama setelah Aomine memperdalam ciuman itu, Kise tidak dapat menghentikannya. Kembali ia mengeratkan kepalannya di seragam Aomine, kaki nya terasa seperti jeli, ia bisa saja terjatuh kalau lengan Aomine tidak mendekap pinggang nya. Kise mengerang pelan akibat ciuman Aomine, membuka mulutnya kecil yang langsung tidak disia-siakan Aomine untuk menjelajah mulut Kise dengan lidahnya.

Selang beberapa menit ciuman mereka terhenti akibat kurangnya pasokan udara, saliva masih bertaut diantara lidah keduanya. Dan wajah Kise sangatlah menggoda iman baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, dan kembali Aomine bersyukur ia mampu menahan dirinya.

"A-Aominecchi." Sedikit terengah.

"Kise, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku." Aomine kembali tersenyum. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Kise Ryota?" Senyum Aomine bertambah lebar, senyum lebar yang sama yang pernah Kise lihat di senja hari itu. Kise kembali mengeluarkan air mata, bibirnya bergetar, tapi ini bukan karena Kise sedih, tapi justru karena ia terlalu senang.

Kise mengangguk pelan. "Uhm, iya, aku mau Aominecchi!" Kise kembali menangis sejadinya, memeluk Aomine dengan erat. Aomine sendiri membalas dengan seringai dan mengelus pelan kepala Kise lalu mengecupnya. Membiarkan Kise menangis di dada bidangnya.

"Oi Kise."

"Hm?"

"Jangan usap ingusmu di seragamku baka!"

"Ukh... maaf Aominecchi."

**.**

**Teikou Days : Confession end.**

* * *

**A/N : **uwahh... kok rasanya lebay gimana gitu ya, :/ dan maaf kalo chapter ini rasa-rasanya pendek. Dan masih adakah yang bingung dengan alur atau pairingnya? o.O just tell me okay~ ;)

Oh ya, kemaren saya lupa menjelaskan kalau di chapter 2 ada beberapa adegan yang sama dengan manga nya, tapi saya kasih sedikit perubahan, jadi bagi yang bingung dengan chapter 2 kemaren saya minta maaf. *bows*

okay, seperti biasa saya minta review ya~ jaa ne~ sampai jumpa di chapter 4~ \(^0^)/

peluk cium,

Higitsune.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Yo~ maaf lama update, masalah pertama karena gak ada pulsa modem buat update dan masalah kedua adalah seperti biasa, tugas. Eneg deh masalah kok ini melulu, =3= *abaikan*

Oh! Dan di chapter kemaren cuma dapet dua review padahal di chapter sebelumnya lebih banyak, menyadarkan saya akan sesuatu. KagaKise lebih diminati dibanding AoKise, okay itu artinya saya harus memperbanyak pairing KagaKise~ hohohoho... *jinglejingle*digampar*

Okay, cukup rambling nya, silahkan dinikmati chapter 4~ *bows*

* * *

**Between Past and Present**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei yang keliatannya percaya banget sama ramalan bintang == *plaked***

**Pairing this chap : KagaKise, mention AoKise**

**Warnings : abal, typo(s), garing, dan semoga gak OOC**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – New Love?**

.

Kise bersenandung dengan riang, baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjannya sebagai seorang model dan dia merasa puas akan hasilnya. Sekarang ia sedang di Tokyo, di sebuah mall sebagai lokasi pemotretan. Setelah pamit dan berterima kasih kepada staff yang bekerja Kise memutuskan untuk makan sejenak sebelum pulang kembali ke Kanagawa. Ia melihat sekeliling kemudian memutuskan untuk makan di _Maji Burger_.

Sambil membawa pesanannya Kise melihat sosok yang tidak asing dimatanya. Ia kembali tersenyum cerah, lalu menaruh pesanannya di depan remaja berambut merah didepannya.

"Kagamicchi~" Kise berujar riang, duduk di hadapan Kagami yang memakan salah satu cheese burgernya, berhubung masih ada tumpukan burger lain di nampannya.

Wajah Kagami yang tadinya terlihat menikmati berubah kesal seketika. Kenapa pula ia harus bertemu dengan Kise ditempat ini, batinnya.

"Ne, Kagamicchi, apa kau sendiri saja?" Ujar Kise memulai pembicaraan.

"Dan menurutmu." Dibalas dengan sebal.

"Ehehe... berarti tidak apa kan aku duduk disini." Balas Kise sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tch, terserah kau saja." Ucap Kagami ketus, mau menolak pun percuma, toh Kise sudah duduk di seberangnya.

"Ne Kagamicchi, kudengar sebentar lagi kalian akan melawan Shutoku ya." Kise mengambil kentang gorengnya, memasukkan ke mulutnya dengan elegan sembari bertanya pada Kagami dengan wajah secerah mentari.

Kagami menelan ludah, Kise sungguh terlihat cantik didepannya. Tunggu, cantik? Kagami berdeham sedikit, hendak menampar diri sendiri kalau saja tidak melihat Kise yang menatapnya dengan satu alis naik ke atas.

"Yah begitulah, kenapa memangnya?" Kembali Kagami mengunyah _cheese burger_nya yang lain.

"Hm, berarti melawan Midorimacchi donk."

"Huh? Midorimacchi?"

"Uhm, salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, dia _shooter_ kami."

Kagami menyeringai mendengarnya, ho, salah satu Kiseki no Sedai huh, mungkin nanti dia bisa bertanya pada Kuroko perihal Midorima ini.

Kise mengamati Kagami, begitu mendengar kata Kiseki no Sedai wajah Kagami berubah senang siap memangsa. Kise tertegun, kemudian tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. Kagami yang melihatnya langsung mendelik dengan wajah memerah.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan Kise?!"

"Hihi, habis Kagamicchi lucu sih, biasanya orang yang mendengar Kiseki no Sedai itu semangatnya surut, karna tahu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"Heh, bodoh, aku justru mau mengalahkan mereka. Lagipula aku berhasil mengalahkanmu kan." Kembali Kagami menyeringai.

Kise mencibir. "Mou, Kagamicchi _is so mean._" Merengek dengan air mata lebaynya.

"Tch, aku hanya berbicara kenyataan. Jangan cengeng begitu Kise." Balas Kagami malu-malu dan sedikit panik, sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau air mata yang dikeluarkan Kise hanyalah air mata buaya yang dibuat-buat. Kise sedikit menyeringai mengetahui hal itu dan memutuskan untuk bermain sedikit.

"Hiks... Kagamicchi jahat-ssu, hanya karena menang dariku jadi sombong. Aku sakit hati-ssu. Hiks..." Kagami semakin panik melihat tangisan Kise, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ditambah lagi beberapa pengunjung mulai memandang mereka aneh.

"_Damn_, Kise, berhentilah menangis _baka._" Kagami sedikit berteriak ke arahnya, yang sukses membuat Kise terdiam, namun masih tampak air mata di sudut matanya dan bibir yang tertekuk ke bawah. Kalau saja Kagami tidak berpikir bahwa dia normal dia bertaruh bahwa dirinya pasti sudah mimisan, siapa yang tidak jika melihat pemandangan di depannya ini, terlalu _moe_ baginya. Bahkan tidak ada gadis yang pernah ditemuinya yang bisa berwajah se-_moe_ ini.

"Kagamicchi." Suara Kise begitu pelan, seperti sebuah bisikan, Kagami merasakan bulu kuduknya meregang, demi apa suara Kise seksi sekali. Kagami harus menahan aliran darah yang mulai menggelitik hidungnya sebelum mimisannya muncul, bisa kehilangan muka dia di depan Kise kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Huh? Kagamicchi?" Menanggapi diamnya Kagami dan memerahnya wajah Kagami, Kise bertanya ada apa gerangan. Kagami sendiri wajahnya masih memerah dan dengan sesegera mungkin berdeham.

"Em, aku, maaf Kise, tolong jangan menangis lagi, aku janji akan membelikan mu sesuatu kalo kau berhenti menangis." Ujar Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise.

Kise yang melihatnya kembali menautkan alis, dan tersenyum lebar diam-diam. Kagamicchi memang lucu sekali, dia benar-benar terkecoh dengan air mata ku~ batin Kise riang.

"Janji?" Kembali Kise mengeluarkan suara pelannya yang kini berkesan manja. Kagami kembali memerah, ekspresi Kise benar-benar membuat dia kewalahan.

"Iya iya. Kau bilang saja mau apa." Kembali Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kise.

"Uhm, kapan-kapan aja deh, hehe."

"Tch, terserah." Dan dengan begitu keduanya kembali menikmati makanan masing-masing.

**.**

**\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/**

**.**

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Kagamicchi. Sampai jumpa." Kise melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kagami, lalu bergegas ke arah yang berlawanan.

Alis Kagami bertaut, haruskah dia menawari Kise untuk pulang bersama? Tunggu, rumah mereka kan beda arah, dan lagi Kise tinggal di Kanagawa. Tapi setidaknya, haruskah ia mengantar Kise ke stasiun? Tidak tidak, buat apa, memang nya dia siapanya Kise, pacarnya juga bukan, bahkan kata teman masih terlalu kaku untuk menyebut hubungan mereka. Kagami kembali melihat ke arah Kise pergi, dan dia masih belum jauh, masih dapat dijangkaunya kalau ia berlari. Tidak, tunggu dulu, untuk apa ia mengejar Kise, biarlah Kise pulang sendiri.

Kagami berbalik arah dan melangkah pergi, namun baru satu langkah ia berbalik kembali dan berlari menghampiri Kise, persetan dengan pikirannya, instingnya menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Kise, dan dia lebih mengikuti instingnya dibanding otaknya. Toh dia bodoh, kenapa harus mengikuti otaknya yang gak ada bener nya sama sekali kecuali soal basket. *author dilempar*

Kise mendengar derap langkah berat dar belakang, dan sangat terkejut begitu melihat sosok Kagami disebelahnya, terengah-engah seolah habis berlari, yah, dia memang berlari.

"Kagamicchi? Ada apa? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kise yang tampak bingung karena melihat Kagami berlari-lari hanya untuk mengejarnya, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang diinginkannya.

Kagami mengatur nafasnya hingga tenang, lalu kembali menatap Kise lurus namun dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Ehm, mau kuantar sampai ke stasiun Kise?" Ujar Kagami dengan keberanian tinggi, karena walaupun terlihat tenang dia sudah keringat dingin di dalam, dan tidak lupa juga perasaan malu setengah mati, bisa-bisanya dia menawari Kise untuk pulang bersamanya.

Kise menatap Kagami dengan takjub, tak menyangka akan ditawari oleh si pemuda berambut merah. Kise tersenyum kecil, sebelum mengiyakan.

"Boleh." Kagami tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kise, sebelum buru-buru menghapusnya dan bersikap sok cool.

Selama perjalanan menuju stasiun keduanya saling mengobrol dan membicarakan satu sama lain, terutama soal basket. Dan Kagami merasa langsung cocok dengan Kise, walaupun sifat banyak bicaranya itu kadang mengganggu tapi si pirang disebelahnya tampak ceria saat bercerita yang mebuat Kagami mau tidak mau sedikit tersenyum. Namun entah mengapa begitu masalah pembicaraan mereka menuju Kuroko Kagami merasa sebal, ada gejolak seolah ingin berteriak pada Kise untuk berhenti membicarakan bayangannya, apalagi saat Kise bercerita tentang Kuroko wajahnya berubah cerah secerah matahari pagi. Apa dia cemburu? Langkah Kagami terhenti seketika, tunggu, cemburu? Horor melingkupi wajah Kagami. Tidak tidak tidak. Tidak mungkin ia cemburu, lagipula untuk apa ia cemburu?!

"Kagamicchi? Kau kenapa? Dari tadi sikap mu aneh. Kau sakit?" Tanya Kise sedikit khawatir, karena sekarang wajah teman barunya ini berubah pucat.

"Hu-huh? A-ah, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Ma-maaf Kise."

"Kau yakin Kagamicchi?" Alis Kise bertaut tanda skeptis. "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengantarku, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita bergegas, nanti keburu malam, kaunya bisa sakit." Kagami membalas seraya kembali berjalan mendahului Kise. Kise menatapnya masih dengan perasaan ragu, lalu mengangkat pundaknya tidak peduli dan kembali berjalan menyusul Kagami. Hei, tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang apa? Supaya Kise tidak sakit? Apa itu artinya Kagami mencemaskan kesehatannya? Seketika wajah Kise memanas, mukanya merona merah. Dan tiba-tiba saja jantung Kise berdebar kencang. Kise memandang malu-malu Kagami di sebelahnya, yang dipandang sendiri menatap lurus ke depan seolah melamun, Kise merapatkan syal di lehernya. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kan?

**.**

**\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/**

**.**

Kise menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya kembali di malam ketika ia pulang bersama Kagami, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya saat pertama ia bertemu dengannya di _Maji Burger_. Sikapnya benar-benar baik dan terkesan _gentleman_, walaupun masih terlihat agak malu-malu. Bahkan tadi dia mengejar Kise hanya untuk mengantarnya sampai ke stasiun, membuat Kise terperangah, tidak lupa juga janjinya untuk membelikan apapun yang Kise inginkan hanya untuk menghentikan tangis buayanya.

Kise mendesah, sudah lama ia tidak diperhatikan semanis itu, terakhir kali ada seseorang yang peduli padanya adalah saat dia masih berpacaran di SMP, itupun berhenti di tengah jalan. Kembali Kise memikirkan Kagami dan seketika itu pula wajahnya memerah. Malu rasanya diperlakukan spesial seperti itu. Tapi.

"Kenapa Kagamicchi bersikap seperti itu ya?" Kise memeluk guling bergambar tweetynya semakin erat (berasa dejavu) memikirkan kemungkinan kenapa Kagami begitu peduli padanya, karena Kise sudah dianggap temankah? Atau karena Kise teman Kuroko? Entah mengapa pemikiran seperti itu justru membuat hatinya sakit, rasanya ia tidak mau kalau hanya dianggap teman oleh Kagami.

Kise terbelalak, tidak mungkin, pikirnya.

"Aku, tidak mungkin menyukai Kagamicchi kan?" tanya ia lontarkan pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain lagi." Air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi, hanya satu yang kucintai." Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi Kise, hatinya semakin perih mengingat cinta yang tidak seharusnya ia ingat lagi, cinta yang seharusnya sudah ia lupakan sedari dulu. Cinta pertamanya, pacar pertamanya, orang pertamanya.

Kantuk tiba-tiba menyelimuti Kise, matanya yang masih berair terasa berat. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, dan memutuskan untuk menuju alam mimpi seraya berucap "Aominecchi." dengan sangat pelan.

**.**

**New Love? End.**

* * *

**A/N : **Done~ XD maaf kalo judul di chapter ini er... lebay? Yasudlah~ seperti biasa, kirimkan uneg-uneg kalian lewat kolom review, apapun! Kritik dan saran, bahkan flame (flame yang bermutu) akan saya terima dengan senang hati~

Dan makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah review, fave, follow, bahkan yang jadi silent reader (kalo ada). Saya sangat menghargai kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fiction saya sampe chapter 4, :) *bows*

Ja ne in the next chapter~ \(^0^)

Peluk cium,

Higitsune


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : halo? saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 5, maaf kalo saya lama update, antara malas dan koneksi yang keterlaluan lambatnya, D:

Jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya saya gak janji buat update cepet, males sih~ *digampar* ditambah lagi keliatannya ni fic ceritanya banyak chapter jadi tambah males~ =3= *dikubur idup2*

Yah, pokoknya untuk updatean selanjutnya saya nunggu sampe 10 review baru update, XD *ditendang* ehehehe... bercanda kok... ^^v yang jelas gak janji tepat waktu, tapi kalo bisa saya usahain tepat waktu~ doakan saja tidak ada tugas yang terlalu membebani saya~ dan saya lagi gak males, XD

okay, silahkan chapter 5 nya~ *bows*

* * *

**Between Past and Present**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Pairing this chap : AoKise**

**Warnings : abal, typo, garing, dan semoga gak OOC**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Teikou Days : What they think.**

.

**Akashi Seijurou dan Midorima Shintarou.**

Bagi Akashi cinta itu perasaan yang hanya akan membuat orang yang merasakannya seolah tak mampu melakukan apapun, terutama dalam hal berpikir, baginya cinta adalah suatu entitas tak berguna yang hanya akan membuat lemah manusia. Untuk itulah ia melarang adanya perasaan pribadi diantara teman setimnya. Karena baginya hal tersebut hanya akan mempengaruhi kualitas permainan di lapangan. Dan kabar jadiannya Aomine dan Kise hanya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, siapa tahu keduanya malah membolos latihan bersama hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berkencan atau malah lebih parah.

"Sudahlah Akashi, yang ada mereka jadi semakin rajin untuk ikut latihan tahu, walau kadang _lovey dovey_ mereka itu sangat mengganggu." Ucap Midorima di suatu sore menemani Akashi bermain shogi.

"Kau tidak mengerti Shintarou. Yang paling aku khawatirkan justru kalau mereka putus nanti." Balas Akashi seraya menggerakan pion nya. Midorima terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perakataan Akashi dan langkah yang harus selanjutnya ia tempuh agar ia tidak kalah. Alis Midorima mengkerut, nihil, Akashi sudah menguncinya.

Menghela nafas Midorima menanggapi. "Aku menyerah Akashi."

Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu Shintarou."

"Tapi... aku ragu mereka akan putus, kau lihat Aomine kan, dia tipe posesif, apa kau berpikir mereka akan putus. Dan Kise, walau punya fans setinggi gunung begitu-begitu dia tipe setia. Mana mungkin mereka putus." Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya, merasa percaya diri bahwa sejoli itu akan langgeng sampai jenjang pernikahan(?). Karena walaupun tidak tampak dari luar Midorima merasa senang dengan jadiannya Kise dan Aomine, setidaknya Kise tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengannya, ataupun Aomine yang kadang mengganggunya. Akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari dua makhluk menyebalkan itu.

Akashi kembali tersenyum, "Hanya karena sekarang baik-baik saja bukan berarti nantinya mereka juga akan tetap baik-baik saja."

Midorima terdiam, kembali mengangkat kacamatanya, kadang perkataan Akashi yang seolah mengetahui segalanya itu memang sulit untuk ditanggapi. Tapi entah mengapa setiap kali Midorima mendengarnya ada sesuatu dalam diri Akashi yang kadang seolah meminta seseorang untuk mematahkan apa yang dikatakannya. Mungkin. Karena Midorima sendiri tidak tahu pasti.

Midorima menghela nafas, dia bukan tipe yang senang berdebat sebenarnya, apalagi dengan Akashi. Namun entah mengapa memikirkan perkataan Akashi membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Akashi, kalaupun suatu hari nanti mereka ada masalah aku rasa tetap bukan hakmu untuk menentukan akan bagaimana jadinya." Di sini Akashi menaikkan alisnya sedikit. "Ma-maksudku, cinta itu misterius dan susah ditebak akan bagaimana jadinya. Em.. dan kalau kau terus saja memprediksi seperti itu, kapan kau mau punya pacar. Bukankah kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri ketakutan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan." Midorima menatapnya dengan pandangan agak malu dan memelas, Akashi sendiri hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, lalu sedikit menyeringai.

"Shintarou, apa yang kau maksud kau takut tidak mendapat kesempatan denganku?"

Kali ini giliran mata Midorima yang membelalak, wajahnya memerah dan pandangan matanya dialihkan dari Akashi.

"Ka-kau ini bicara apa Akashi?! Jangan macam-macam. A-aku hanya bilang bisa saja kau tidak punya pacar. Bu-bukan berarti aku mau denganmu atau apa. Ma-maksudku-" Midorima tidak dapat melanjutkan lagi, dia sama sekali tidak ada ide untuk berkelit dari Akashi.

Akashi yang melihat Midorima gelagapan tersenyum penuh ketertarikan, temannya ini benar-benar tsundere tingkat dewa. Akashi berdiri meninggalkan singgasana nya (aselinya sih kursi biasa, biar keren aja *plaked*), melangkah menuju tempat Midorima, yang masih saja bergumam tidak jelas mencoba mencari alasan.

"Shintarou." Akashi berujar seraya mengangkat dagu Midorima. Wajah Midorima sendiri langsung berubah lebih merah dari sebelumnya, hanya bisa menatap mata Akashi malu-malu, ingin dia menghindar namun entah kenapa mata berwarna merah itu menyuruhnya untuk balas menatap. Hijau bertemu merah, perpaduan yang unik antara sejuk dan panas.

"Aku rasa, kalo dengan mu aku mau memberi kesempatan." Akashi kembali tersenyum, senyum yang sangat sangat jarang ia tampakkan kepada siapapun, namun diberikannya pada Midorima. Kembali wajah Midorima berwarna tomat segar, sedikit bergumam kecil entah apa. Mungkin benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Midorima, cinta mereka akan jadi cinta misterius yang tidak bisa ditebak.

**Murasakibara Atsushi dan Momoi Satsuki.**

Bohong kalau Satsuki tidak merasa senang dengan jadiannya Aomine dan Kise. Bukan hanya karena Aomine sudah seperti anak-ehem-maksudnya adik sendiri, tapi juga karena pada dasarnya gadis berambut pink yang memiliki status manajer Teikou Gakuen ini adalah seorang Fujoshi, ya, tidak ada yang salah baca disini. Momoi Satsuki adalah seorang FUJOSHI. Dan fujoshi mana yang tidak senang kalau ada yaoi di dekatnya.

"Sacchin. Ada air liur mengalir di bibirmu." Ucapan Murasakibara merusak seluruh imajinasi liar Momoi di kala latihan sore itu, mengalihkan pandangan dari duo AoKise yang sedang mojok, mendiskusikan taktik sebenarnya dan bukan pacaran, tapi berhubung imajinasi seorang fujoshi bisa seliar singa betina yang baru saja melahirkan jadinya Momoi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak hingga meneteskan air liur tanpa sadar.

"Mu-Mukkun, ah, maaf, hehe..." Balas Momoi seraya mengelap air liurnya. Euh, pikir Murasakibara.

"Sacchin senang melihat Mine-chin dan Kise-chin berpacaran?"

"EH? A-apa maksudmu Mukkun?" Tanya Momoi gelagapan, karena kisah-maksudnya berita jadiannya AoKise itu rahasia. Ingat, Akashi tidak mengizinkan hubungan spesial diantara teman anggota setim. Makanya Momoi terlihat kaget mengetahui Murasakibara tahu berita itu, Murasakibara kan informan (?) sekaligus budak (?) terpercaya milik Akashi.

"Tenang saja Sacchin, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Aka-chin kok." Disini Momoi bernafas lega. "Toh, Aka-chin sudah tau." Dan Momoi mendadak jantungan, Akashi tahu?! Oh tidak! Tidak mungkin! Bisa-bisa Dai-chan dan Ki-chan dikeluarkan dari member Kiseki no Sedai. Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Sahin?" Murasaki (untuk sekarang disingkat saja) memiringkan kepalanya bingung, perkataannya sedikit rancu akibat mengemut M*mogi rasa nanas (?) di mulutnya.

"Mu-Mukkun!" Wajah Momoi tiba-tiba berubah horor, membuat Murasaki hampir tersedak bubuk rasa nanas yang diicipnya. "A-apa itu artinya Akashi-kun akan mengeluarkan Ki-chan dan Dai-chan dari reguler?!" dan wajah Momoi semakin horor saja, seperti sadako-sadako yang keluar dari televisi. Beruntung Murasaki sudah menghabiskan momoginya, setidaknya dia tidak akan mati tersedak karena melihat ekspresi horor Momoi.

"Sacchin, tenang saja, katanya Aka-chin akan memberi keringanan pada mereka, asal mereka mau tetap masuk latihan." Balas Murasaki menenangkan Momoi. Sembari membuka bungkus T*ro rasa cokelat (?) di tangan nya.

"Be-benarkah itu Mukkun?" Kembali Momoi bertanya, namun kali ini wajah horor nya sudah berubah jadi wajah bak gelandangan mendapat segepok uang. Penuh pencerahan.

"Uhm, begitulah." Dijawab dengan malas dan sedikit kesusahan karena yang menjawab masih belum bisa membuka bungkus T*ro nya.

Wajah Momoi kembali normal, justru malah jadi kelewat senang. Kalau syaratnya segitu sih kecil. Setiap hari aku akan memaksa Dai-chan untuk pergi latihan, kalaupun gagal aku akan menggunakan Ki-chan sebagai senjata, bilang kalau Dai-chan tidak mau latihan tidak akan ada lemonan bersama Ki-chan. Wuahahaha... Aku ini memang jenius ya. Pikir Momoi kembali tersenyum, yang kali ini bukan senyum sekedar senang, namun ada hints maniak juga, entah apa lagi yang ada di otak fujoshi nya itu.

Murasaki yang melihatnya memandang aneh dan dengan segera pergi meninggalkan Momoi sendirian, setidaknya ia belajar, berdekatan dengan fujoshi yang sedang memikirkan OTP nya itu mengerikan.

Setelah berhasil membuka bungkus T*ro nya-Murasaki mebutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk melakukannya. Kembali ia tujukan pandangan ke arah AoKise yang kini sedang bertanding _one on one._

Selain Akashi, orang kedua yang paling ia senangi untuk diajak ngobrol adalah Kise, sebab itulah mengetahui Kise sudah jadian dengan Aomine membuat Murasaki merasa senang, walau otak nya itu SEDIKIT bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan tapi ia tetap bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain, terutama Kise, yang notabene selalu tersenyum ceria kepada siapa saja. Membuat orang yang menerima senyum itu juga ikut bahagia.

Murasaki tersenyum kecil, masih memperhatikan Aomine dan Kise yang sedang bertanding _one on one_, wajah Kise penuh peluh, terlihat ekspresi lelah di wajah tampannya. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat semua itu terlihat pudar. Senyum Kise, senyum bagai malaikat yang mengidetifikasikan bahwa sang pirang sedang bahagia. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, senyum itu membuat Murasaki terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku harap Kise-chin bisa bahagia selamanya bersama Mine-chin." Ucapnya polos.

**Kuroko Tetsuya.**

Melihat Aomine dan Kise berpacaran itu sangat menjengkelkan. Ya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Kuroko setelah melihat mereka satu bulan berpacaran. Dan bukan, bukan karena dia cemburu atau apa. Tapi lebih ke...

"Hua... Kurokocchi, Aominecchi jahat ssu." Ini dia yang membuat Kuroko jengkel, ia dijadikan curhatan Kise disaat Kise dan Aomine sedang bertengkar atau apa.

"Aominecchi bilang kalau kita makan telur enaknya pakai saus bukan kecap, padahal kan lebih enak pakai kecap, hue..." Dan ini juga yang membuat Kuroko semakin jengkel-kalo saja dia bukan tipe _kuudere_ sudah ia buang jauh-jauh Kise ke sumur-setiap keduanya bertengkar, pertengkaran mereka pasti aneh-aneh atau hanya masalah sepele belaka. Bagaimana Kuroko tidak jengah.

"Sudahlah Kise-kun, aku malah penganut keduanya." Balas Kuroko dengan datar dan tidak peduli.

"Eh? Ta-tapi Kurokocchi. Lebih enak pakai kecap kan. Hiks hiks... Kalau saus rasa telur nya mana kerasa."

Kuroko terdiam kali ini tidak menjawab, ia lebih baik menjawab dengan tatapan mata. Dan itu berhasil, Kise langsung berlari, kemungkinan menuju tempat curhat nomor dua, Midorima.

"Hua... Midorimacchi!" Lihat, ia benar kan. Kuroko sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan segala ke absurd an ini. Apalagi jika menyangkut hubungan Aomine dan Kise.

"Tetsu." Ah, orang kedua yang menjadikan nya tempat curhat. Kenapa sih disaat begini _misdirection_ nya sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Aku ingin bicara." Aomine berkata ragu seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Silahkan Aomine-kun." Balas Kuroko sopan, sebesar apapun keinginanya untuk tidak mendengar curhatan tentang saus dan kecap, rasa persahabatannya masih lebih kuat dibanding itu semua, karenanya sebagai sahabat baik Aomine ia akan mencoba mendengarkannya bicara.

"Ehm, begini, mungkin kau sudah dengar dari Kise tentang pertengkaran kami." Jeda sejenak, Kuroko mengagguk kecil meminta Aomine melanjutkan. Untuk ukuran curhatan saus dan kecap, ekspresi Aomine bisa dibilang terlihat terlalu serius.

"Ehm, aku ingin mencoba berbaikan padanya." Wow, ekspresi Kuroko berubah terkejut, walaupun masih bisa ditutupi dengan muka datarnya. Ini baru bagi Aomine, pikirnya.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya mengerti.

"Kau ada ide?"

"Hm... bagaimana kalau kencan romantis?" Balas Kuroko memberikan masukan.

"Tch, kau tahu aku tidak bisa yang begitu, dan lagi Kise pasti sudah terbiasa dengan hal romantis, ada saran lain?"

"Hm, mengajaknya one on one?"

"Sudah terlalu sering. Aku mau yang ekstraordineri Tetsu." Balas Aomine dengan bahasa Inggris dipaksakan.

"Eh, apa ya," Kuroko berpikir sejenak, sebelum mebisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Aomine.

"WOW, berilian Tetsu," kembali, Bahasa Inggris yang terlalu dipaksakan keluar dari mulut Aomine. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan sesegera mungkin menyiapkannya. Thanks Tetsu." Bergegas Aomine berlari meninggalkan bayangannya menuju ke tempat Akashi, meminta persetujuan untuk pulang lebih awal, dan beruntung English yang dikatakannya tadi benar dan tidak ada kesalahan dalam pengucapan.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, merasa sedikit antik dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, karena untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat Aomine yang tidak egois dan memperdulikan diri sendiri. Kise benar-benar mengubah sosok Aomine ke jalan yang benar (dikata preman). Dan Kuroko senang mendengarnya.

"Semoga hubungan kalian bisa awet, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." Kembali Kuroko tersenyum kecil seraya melihat ke arah Kise yang masih saja berkutat dengan Midorima. Dan senyum Kuroko berubah sweatdrop.

**Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryota.**

Aomine berlari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, dari satu toko ke toko lain, hanya untuk menjalankan rencananya berbaikan dengan Kise atas saran Kuroko. Ia berusaha keras mempersiapkan segalanya sesempurna mungkin. Ia tidak tahan jika harus diam-diaman dengan Kise, karena itu artinya tidak akan ada hubungan intim untuk beberapa hari.

Tunggu! Hubungan mereka bahkan belum sejauh itu, baru sebatas ciuman dan tidur bersama. Perhatian! Tidur bersama! Bukan _intercourse_, ini dan itu berbeda. Dan Aomine mengutuk karena hal itu, satu bulan berpacaran dan mereka belum sama sekali menginjak 'kegiatan malam'. Ia mencoba bersabar karena mungkin saja Kise belum siap dan karena dia masih belum berpengalaman (Kise virgin). Tapi setidaknya sebagai laki-laki normal (atau h*mo) ia tidak sanggup jika harus menunggu terlalu lama, makanya selain acara berbaikan niat(tersembunyi)nya adalah Aomine ingin mera-ehem-berhubungan intim dengan Kise nanti malam.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya tahap dua." Aomine menyeringai puas, berlari menuju rumahnya yang beruntungnya sedang kosong ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Kembali Aomine menyeringai namun kali ini lebih buas. Rencananya mera-ehem-bercinta dengan Kise akan berjalan lancar sepertinya.

Kise berjalan dengan langkah gontai, sebal karena tidak ada yang membelanya, seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah ia tanyai satu-satu perihal makan telur dengan saus atau kecap. Dan semuanya kebanyakan menjawab seperti ini:

Kasus Kuroko : Aku penganut keduanya. (lihat dialog diatas)

Kasus Midorima : Aku tidak suka makan telur! (ini di luar dugaan)

Kasus Murasakibara : Aku lebih suka pakai gula. (seharusnya Kise tidak bertanya)

Kasus Momoi : Lebih enak pakai soyu. : )

Kasus Akashi : Aku makan tanpa pelengkap, atau paling tidak pakai garam.

Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab kecap?! Bahkan saus pun tidak ada! Kise berubah frustasi, mana Aominecchinya sudah meninggalkannya pulang sedari tadi pula, membuatnya tambah sebal.

"DASAR AHOMINECCHI!" Kise berteriak sekencang mungkin. Merasa malu begitu beberapa pasang mata menatapnya terganggu dan aneh.

"U-uh, su-sumimasen." Ucap Kise seraya membungkuk ke sembarang arah.

"Uh, dasar Ahominecchi." Kembali ia mengeluh, kali ini lebih pelan.

Wajah Kise berubah sendu. Ia merasa kesepian tanpa Aominecchinya, hidup nya terasa hampa (halah), dan tidak ada orang yang bisa diajaknya bertanding one on one.

"Hiks, Aominecchi." Hampir saja Kise menangis kalau Handphone nya tidak berbunyi. Dengan segera Kise mengambilnya dari kantong celana dan mengecek isinya.

_From : Aominecchi_

_Subject : Penting._

_Cepat datang ke rumahku sekarang. Bilang pada orang tuamu kau menginap di rumah teman, jangan menolak._

Mata Kise terbelalak melihat isi pesan tersebut, Ia tersenyum selebar mungkin lalu mebalas pesan Aomine. Tak lupa pula ia menelepon Ibunya meminta izin untuk tidak pulang hari ini. Dan beruntungnya Kise karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal pemotretan.

_From : yayang Kise Ryouta _*muntah berjamaah*

_Subjet : re: Penting._

_Oki doki Aominecchi, (/^0^)/_

Aomine tersenyum puas mendapat balasan Kise, tanpa memperdulikan _emoticon_ lebay yang selalu Kise sisipkan di tiap SMS nya. Akhirnya hari dimana ia berbaikan dengan Kise akan tiba, sudah dua hari ia tidak berbicara dengannya karena masalah saus atau kecap sebagai pelengkap memakan telur. Dan Aomine sangat menyesal, tidak seharusnya ia bersikap egois seperti itu, tiap orang punya kesukaan masing-masing bukan, apa salahnya dengan kecap. Aomine menghela nafas, setidaknya ia akan berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Kesalahan saus dan kecap itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah Aomine diketuk pelan, Aomine yang mendengarnya langsung menyeringai lebar layaknya predator hendak memangsa.

Tiba di pintu depan Aomine mencoba menghilangkan senyum buasnya, yang sayangnya tidak berhasil dan malah berevolusi menjadi seringai om om mesum dan _pedhopile_ di pinggir jalan.

"Dai-chan. Kami pulang." _Facepalm._ Adalah reaksi Aomine yang pertama ketika membuka pintu depan, bukannya sosok pirang dengan wajah memerah dan _moe moe _dihadapannya melainkan sosok kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum hangat, kecuali ayahnya, wajahnya terlihat sebal menambah kesan garang. Aomine tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hampir saja ia hendak membanting pintu, agar kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa masuk, ayahnya sudah menghentikan dengan kaki kanannya.

"Daiki, apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat disebut pernyataan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut ayahnya, sebal dan lelah bercampur menjadi satu membuat Aomine menyerah. Berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang seperti ini sungguh bukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Maa Dai-chan, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya sang ibu begitu mereka sudah masuk rumah.

"Kenapa kalian mengetuk pintu?"

"Eh? Mau bagaimana lagi, kami kehilangan kunci rumah, akhirnya jadi kerepotan begini deh, mengganggu mu ya?"

"Kenapa sudah pulang?" Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya Aomine beralih ke pertanyaan keduanya.

"Ayahmu tidak suka dengan penginapan yang dijadikan tempat rapat, akhirnya dia meminta pulang deh. Sampai merengek lho." Jawaban humor dari ibunya tidak digubris Aomine. Ingin rasanya Aomine menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rusak sudah rencana mera-uhuk-bercinta dengan Kise.

"Oi, Daiki, makanan ini untuk apa? Kau belum makan? Kenapa tempat ini berantakan sekali?!" Ayahnya di dapur bertanya sembari melihat beberapa masakan yang dibuat aneh dan beberapa foto yang jika digabungkan membentuk suatu kalimat.

"Ma-af-kan-aku? Ayo-kita-"

"UWAH!" Dengan segera Aomine menghancurkan piring dengan masakan bertuliskan huruf mesum tersebut dan sesigap mungkin meremas foto yang sudah sudah payah ia ambil. Membuat Ayahnya terlihat bingung karena tingkah aneh anak satu-satunya itu.

Aomine berkeringat dingin, ayahnya tidak akan suka ini. Mereka berdua saling tatap, berhubungan lewat batin komunikasi ayah dan anak. Sebelum bunyi ketukan di pintu depan mengalihkan keduanya.

"Tunggu sebentar~" Ibu Aomine bersemangat menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut tamu yang akan datang.

"TUNGGU!" Aomine berlari mengejar, kembali diberi tatapan aneh oleh sang ayah yang kemudian ikut menyusul ke pintu depan.

Di pintu depan terlihat sosok _moe moe_ yang dinanti Aomine, tepat sesuai perkiraannya, wajah yang memerah, bibir yang bergetar, dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, sungguh menggoda iman.

"Eh? Cari siapa ya?" Tanya sang ibu ramah.

"A-anu, Aomine- ehm, maksudku Daikicchi nya ada?"

"Ara? Daiki?"

"KISE!" Aomine berdiri di belakang sang ibu, entah mengapa ia terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Aominecchi." Balas si pirang.

"Are? Jadi kau Kise-kun?" Wajah sang ibu berubah mencerah. "Masuk masuk Kise-kun, ayo, jangan sampai kau kedinginan."

"U-uhm, terimakasih, uhm, Aomine-san?"

**.**

**\(PAST)/\(PAST)/\(PAST)/\(PAST)/**

**.**

Keluarga Aomine plus Kise duduk bersama di ruang tamu seraya menikmati teh dan biskuit yang disediakan oleh satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga itu.

Wajah sang ibu tampak cerah memperhatikan Kise, sang ayah menatap tajam namun penuh tanya, dan Aomine sendiri hanya bertampang pasrah, hancur, sedih, dan segala teman-temannya. Hancur sudah rencananya berbaikan dan BERCINTA dengan Kise.

"Ehm, ano, aku membawakan _cake_, semoga berkenan." Ucap Kise membuka pembicaraan, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kise ia bersusah payah untuk berbicara, bertemu orang tua pacarmu memang sangat mendebarkan.

"Ah, terima kasih Kise-kun, aku senang sekali, biar kuambilkan piring." Dan dengan itu sang ibu kembali ke dapur.

Kise menautkan jarinya gugup, di hadapannya masih ada ayah Aomine yang memandangnya tajam penuh tanya, penasaran siapa gerangan pemuda cantik didepannya.

"Jadi, kau teman satu klub Daiki?"

"Be-begitulah." Jawab Kise, yang bertanya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kenapa malam-malam kesini? Ada tugas?"

Dan Kise bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin dia berbohong di hadapan uhuk-mertua-uhuk nya kan.

"Ahahaha... tentu saja bukan suami ku." Sang ibu kembali dengan empat piring berisi _cake_. Kemudian melanjutkan. "Kise-kun ini pacar nya Dai-chan." Tersenyum lebih lebar.

Kise terbelalak, mulutnya mengatup dan membuka layaknya ikan bernafas di daratan. Ayah Aomine sendiri mengikuti jejak Kise dan membeku seketika. Dan Aomine menyemburkan tehnya ke meja tamu dengan tidak elitnya.

"APA?!" Ini jelas suara sang ayah.

"Ara, Satsuki-chan yang memberi tahuku. Maaf aku lupa memberi tahu pada ayah." Dibalas dengan nada ceria tanpa dosa. Sang ayah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa menyampaikan? Sang ayah menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, Ibu dan anak sama saja, sama-sama idiotnya.

"Uh, em, maaf." Suara melas Kise membuat anggota keluarga Aomine, yang masih dalam keadaan sedikit shock, memperhatikan sang _small forward_ yang duduk dengan tidak nyaman.

"Kise? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Aomine

"Benar Kise-kun, kenapa?" Ibu Aomine

"..." Ayah Aomine.

"Karena kalian pasti tidak akan setuju aku dengan Aominecchi. Lagipula aku kan laki-laki. Tidak pantas untuk Aominecchi. Menjijikkan." Air mata tergantung di sudut mata Kise, namun ia tidak menangis. Ia menahannya sebisa mungkin.

"Kise." Aomine tergelak dengan pengakuan Kise, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Yang jelas kalau kedua orang tuanya tidak setuju Aomine akan memutuskan untuk kawin lari saja.

"Bukan begitu Kise-kun." Ayah Aomine kembali berbicara memutus ketegangan. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak pernah melarang Daiki berpacaran dengan siapa pun, entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Yang sedikit aku sesalkan adalah kenapa Daiki tidak mengatakannya. Jangan cemas Kise-kun, kami sangat menyukaimu kok. Walau baru bertemu sekali." Jelas sang ayah kini tersenyum, tampang garang yang tadinya menempel menghilang begitu saja.

"Benar Kise-kun, aku setuju." Sang ibu menambahi seraya kembali tersenyum.

Wajah Kise mencerah, walau masih ada setitik air mata yang menggantung, tapi ia bahagia.

"Terima kasih Aomine-san. Aku janji akan menjadi is-maksudku pacar yang baik bagi Aominecchi." Ujar Kise semangat, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Yang mendengar hanya bisa ikut tersenyum seolah senyum itu menular ke mereka. Aomine sendiri melihat kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan seolah berterima kasih.

"Aku sekarang jadi mengerti kenapa Daiki begitu putus asa melihat kami pulang tiba-tiba." Seringai sang ayah yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari sang ibu.

Wajah Aomine berubah semerah tomat, tapi tidak kelihatan karena kulit tan nya. Dan Kise hanya memandang bingung.

"Kise-kun menginap kan?"

"I-iya," Dan keluarga Aomine kembali tersenyum, dengan arti yang berbeda-beda.

**.**

**\(PAST)/\(PAST)/\(PAST)/\(PAST)/**

**.**

"Dai-chan, berikan ini pada Kise-kun." Ucap Ibu Aomine memberikan selimut kepada Aomine. Aomine sendiri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dai-chan," Aomine mengangkat alisnya, ibunya tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau melakukan 'itu' jangan keras-keras ya." Dan ibunya pun meninggalkan Aomine yang mematung dan kembali berwajah merah.

"Aominecchi. Aku tidur di bawah saja, tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar Kise setelah selesai mandi dan _facial_ beberapa menit, setengah jam lebih tepatnya. Mandi apaan itu! Pikir Aomine.

"Jangan bodoh Kise, mana bisa aku membiarkanmu tidur di bawah. Atau kau berniat tidur bersamaku?" Aomine menyeringai predator, yang digoda sendiri hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya yang memanas.

"Ahominecchi."

Aomine tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Kise, memegang tangannya lembut dan menggenggam nya erat.

"Kise, maafkan aku." Pernyataan Aomine membuat Kise tersontak, jarang sekali Aomine meminta maaf. Hampir tidak pernah malah.

"Seharusnya, aku menyiapkan hal spesial sebagai permintaan maaf ku. Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Aominecchi, ini lebih berkesan kok." Potong Kise dengan senyum mataharinya. Memang benar, bagi Kise ini adalah malam terbaik, apalagi bisa berkenalan dengan orang tua Aomine.

"Kise." Aomine terenyuh. Selang beberapa saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise, memutus jarak untuk memberikan ciuman. Bibir Aomine menempel di bibir Kise, lalu menjilatnya meminta akses. Lidah keduanya bergumul saling mencecap rasa. Kise mengerang nikmat, sepertinya lupa mengatakan bahwa Aomine adalah pencium yang handal.

Aomine menjatuhkan Kise di ranjangnya. Masih menciumnya dalam hingga kebutuhan bernafas menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Kise terlihat terengah dengan wajah semerah tomat, matanya sendiri berubah sayu penuh gairah. Aomine tidak bisa membendungnya.

Ciuman dibibir berubah menjadi jilatan di leher, Kise kembali mengerang nikmat, tidak satu incipun leher Kise Aomine lewatkan.

"Hn... A...Aominecchi... ah~" Desahan nikmat terdengar dari mulut Kise membuat Aomine semakin terangsang.

"Kise." Aomine menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya, memandang Kise dengan mata menggelap penuh nafsu dan cinta. Dan Aomine sangat menginginkan Kise.

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kise, berbisik dengan suara pelan dan berat yang dapat menggetarkan bulu roman Kise. "Aku menginginkanmu Kise, bolehkah." Petanyaan yang seharusnya disebut pernyataan itu diakhiri dengan Aomine yang meniupkan nafasnya di telinga Kise, lalu menjilat dan mengigit cupingnya pelan.

"Ngh... Aomine..cchi..." Kembali Kise mendesah karena hangat basah di telinganya. Kise balik menatap Aomine-yang masih saja menatapnya lapar-dengan pandangan yang juga seolah menginginkannya.

"Uhm." Kise mengalungkan lengannya di leher Aomine. "_Take me Aominecchi._" Diucapkan dengan suara seksi yang langsung membuat Aomine menegang.

Aomine menyeringai, lalu kembali mencium Kise dengan penuh kelembutan dan rasa cinta yang mendalam.

**.**

**\(PAST)/\(PAST)/\(PAST)/\(PAST)/**

**.**

Esok paginya Aomine dan Kise disambut oleh tatapan ala fujo milik ibunya, mata tajam yang berkantung milik ayahnya, dan seringai Momoi yang seolah mengetahui segalanya. Pasti ini gara-gara ibunya. Atau mungkin malah karena hubungan intim mereka yang terlalu keras dalam hal suara.

_DAMN!_ Keduanya merutuk dalam hati dengan wajah memerah. Seolah tidak semakin buruk pagi mereka, _Teiko basketball team_ sudah digemparkan dengan berita hubungan kemesraan mereka.

SATSUKI SIALAN! _DAMN YOU WOMAN!_ Aomine kembali merutuk. Dan mau tidak mau Akashi yang merasa terganggu dengan kehebohan itu menghukum mereka untuk berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 100 putaran. Dan malangnya nasib Kise, bagian belakangnya masih terasa sakit sekali, tapi membantah Akashi pun tidak mungkin, mana bisa iblis dibantah.

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang melihat mereka hanya bisa berekspresi beda-beda. Kuroko yang tetap terlihat datar, Momoi yang menjerit ala fangirl, Midorima yang tampak cuek namun berdebar-debar, ingin bertanya pada Kise bagaimana rasanya malam pertama (?), tapi karena dasarnya tsundere jadinya dia malu. Kemudian Murasakibara yang hanya menatap malas, sesekali tersenyum kecil, sambil memakan snacknya. Dan Akashi yang berekspresi layaknya boss Mafia. Walau tiap dari mereka memampang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, tapi dalam hati mereka tertawa bahagia**.**

**.**

**What they think. End.**

* * *

**A/N : **RAMPUNG~ SELESAI~~ TAMAT~~~ sampai jumpa kapan-kapan~ XD *dirajam*

ehehe... chapter 5 selesai maksudnya~ dikasih humor dikit gitu lho~ X3 *gak lucu tau* okay, ini dia chapter yang paling panjang dibanding chapter yang lain, :3

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Kalo ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan tanyakan di kolom review, bagi yang punya kritik dan saran atau uneg-uneg juga boleh disampaikan. :)

Terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat yang udah ngereview chap kemaren, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan membaca fic ini hingga chapter 5, semoga reader sekalian gak bosen baca fic saya, :'D

okay~ See you in the next chapter~ (^0^)/

Peluk cium,

Higitsune,


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : GARH... sumimasen Minna! Terutama buat yang nunggu _update_-an fic ini! TT^TT (kalo ada)

seperti biasa saya disibukkan oleh tugas dan kegiatan tambahannya, jadinya lama dan harus ditunda, dan maaf juga kalo chapter ini gak memuaskan, saya males buat ngecek lagi, ini aja saya mencoba menyempatkan waktu untuk update disaat tugas masih menumpuk, huhuhu... *pundung*

okay, karna secara gak sengaja saya lagi2 jadi curhat, mendingan langsung aja baca chapter 6 nya~ douzo~

* * *

**Between Past and Present**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Pairing this chap : KagaKise**

**Warnings : abal, typo, garing, dan semoga gak OOC**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Progress**

.

Mata Kise mebulat lebar, Shutoku, tidak Midorima... kalah? Sehebat apa sebenarnya Kagami Taiga? Walaupun Kise pernah bertanding melawannya tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa remaja berambut merah itu juga sanggup menaklukan Midorima.

Kagami memandang lawannya dengan mata tajam, salah satu Kiseki no Sedai kembali berhasil ia kalahkan, ia sedikit tersenyum puas, tidak, ini masih belum cukup, pikirnya, masih ada tiga orang lagi. Kagami mengepalkan tangannya erat lalu memandang ke atas dimana secara tidak sengaja tatapan matanya mengarah ke arah Kise. Yang ditatap terlihat melamun sejanak sehingga kurang menyadari, selang beberapa detik Kise membalas tatapan Kagami dengan senyuman, merasa tatapan itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Kagami yang menyadari tingkah tidak sadarnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian dengan wajah berubah merah, lalu berpura-pura berbicara pada Kuroko, entah kenapa disaat begini kemampuan _misdirection_nya dapat dengan mudah ia deteksi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita semua pergi ke restauran terdekat." Aida Riko, pelatih tim Seirin berujar semangat kepada anggotanya yang bertampang lelah layaknya mayat berjalan saat mereka sudah berada di ruang ganti pemain.

"Tunggu, seseorang harus ada yang membawa Kagami."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tentukan saja dengan suit."

Cerita kita skip-karna alurnya sama seperti manganya jadi gak perlu diulang-hingga akhirnya seluruh member Seirin berhasil berada di restauran okonomiyaki.

"Kuroko. Awas kau nanti." Kagami berujar geram dengan tampang belepotan penuh lumpur dan kotoran. Berhubung Kuroko kalah dalam adu suit, jadinya dialah yang harus membawa Kagami dan tentu saja dengan ukuran tubuh milik Kuroko mana sanggup ia membopong tubuh entah gempal atau berotot milik Kagami.

"Ah, Kise. Kasamatsu." Teriak Kagami agak kaget mengetahui keduanya disini.

"Panggil aku _senpai baka_."

"Ah, hey."

Karena keterbatasan meja Kagami dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Kasamatsu dan Kise, walaupun rasanya keempatnya agak canggung, atau mungkin hanya bagi Kagami dan Kise. Keduanya masih saling diam, Kasamatsu dan Kuroko juga diam sebenarnya, tapi lupakan saja keduanya, toh disini pairingnya KagaKise. (Kasamatsu : HOY!) Sebelum sebuah suara menyentakan mereka yang ada disana.

"Tolong pesan meja-" Takao Kazunari membeku di tempat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Tidak hanya dia yang membeku, remaja di belakangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Midorima merutuk dalam hati perihal _horoscope_ nya hari ini, siapa yang bilang kalau hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"Kita pergi Takao." Dan hujan badai menyambut Midorima di luar restauran, dan mau tidak mau ia harus menetap.

Tatanan empat orang-Kise, Kasamatsu, Kuroko, Kagami-berubah seketika menjadi Kise, Midorima, Kuroko, Kagami. Karena dengan seenak jidat Takao membawa Kasamtsu pergi dari bundaran (atau persegian) yang tadinya baik-baik saja, maksudnya, sedikit baik-baik saja. Tapi lihat kini, meja ini terasa penuh aura penekanan dan keputus asaan, meja ini terlalu _awkward_ untuk diduduki.

"Baiklah, aku lapar, ayo segera pesan." Satu kalimat dari Kuroko setidaknya berhasil menurunkan ke-intensitas-an aura gelap yang mengeilingi meja mereka.

Midorima bercanda-atau mungkin menjahili-Kise dengan santainya seolah kegiatan itu layaknya bernafas. Kagami sendiri masih terus bicara kepada pelayan perihal makanan yang ingin dipesannya, sudah 10 menit dan ia belum selesai juga memesan.

"Kise."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya terlihat akrab dengan mereka?"

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu Midorimacchi, sejak dulu aku kan memang akrab dengan Kurokocchi, ne?" Membalas seraya memberi pandangan pengharapan kepada Kuroko. Tentu saja Kuroko hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar, dan Kise pun kembali menangis lebay.

"Hidoi-ssu."

"Kau bodoh Kise."

"MIDORIMACCHI!" Air mata buaya lebay milik Kise kembali mengalir, lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Maksudku, bukankah mereka orang yang berhasil mengalahkanmu?" menaikkan kacamata.

"Eh? Uhm, bagaimana ya, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk balas dendam pada mereka di _Inter-High_. Makanya, aku tidak akan kalah." Ucap Kise semangat dan percaya diri, ditujukan kepada Kagami (dan Kuroko).

"_Heh, bring it on._" Balas Kagami ikut semangat seraya menyeringai.

"Kise, kau- hanya itu alasanmu?" Menatap tajam seraya menyipitkan mata.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Midorimacchi."

Midorima kembali memandangnya tajam seolah mengatakan bukan-karena-perasaan-prbadi-yang-lebih-dari-ini pada Kise. Kuroko sendiri yang tadinya menikmati okonomiyakinya ikut berbalik menatap Kise dengan intens.

"Oh! Uhm, bagaimana ya, sejak kalah dari mereka aku merasakan bahwa rasanya sangat menyenangkan bermain basket bersama anggota tim Kaijo yang lain, hehe..." Jawaban polos Kise tidak memuaskan Midorima dan Kuroko, si bodoh ini benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya ya. Pikir Midorima.

"Tch, kau memang idiot Kise."

"Untuk hal ini aku setuju dengan mu Midorima-kun."

"Hie, Midorimacchi dan Kurokocchi jahat-ssu."

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih dari tadi?" Kagami yang sempat terlupakan oleh ketiganya memutuskan untuk bertanya karena penasaran. Karena kelihatannya mereka seolah membicarakan masalah pribadi dibanding masalah basket, terutama masalah pribadi Kise, yang membuat Kagami sangat penasaran. EH?! TUNGGU! APA YANG TADI IA KATAKAN?! Ekspresi Kagami berubah horor, panik menyergap karena lagi-lagi ia berpikir tentang Kise, mana korban nya masih ada di depannya pula.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang baru saja kami bicarakan." Suara Midorima menyentakan Kagami dari gejolak melawan diri sendiri.

"Kagami, apa kau tahu siapa lawan mu selanjutnya?"

Kuroko dan Kise tersentak mendengar perkataan Midorima yang tiba-tiba membahas hal itu. Kagami sendiri hanya cuek dengan sedikit rasa penasaran.

"Di Tokyo, ada dua anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Yang pertama adalah aku dan yang kedua adalah Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine Daiki?"

"Dia tipe pemain yang sama sepertimu." Tambah Midorima.

"Kuroko, aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi dia kuat kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukai gaya basketnya." Balas Kuroko berubah serius dan mata menatap tajam. Kagami terlihat sedikit kaget, mengetahui ekspresi datar Kuroko bisa terlihat seperti ini.

Namun ternyata ada yang mebuatnya lebih kaget, ekspresi Kise. Dia seolah merasa kesakitan, terkhianati, dan terbuang. Kagami tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi rasanya, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Kise berekspresi seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi sedih Kise. Rasanya ia ingin berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan ekspresi entah apa itu di wajah Kise, karena walaupun ia menolak untuk mengakui, tapi baginya senyum Kise adalah matahari-nya. (halah)

Setelah menyelesaikan makan mereka, Midorima, Takao, Kise, Kasamatsu, dan Seirin berpisah jalan. Kise tersenyum manis ke arah mereka, lalu pergi bersama Kasamatsu menembus malam. Midorima sendiri masih ada di situ menunggu Takao membawa gerobaknya.

"Midorima-kun, ayo kita bertanding lagi." Ucapan Kuroko kembali mengagetkan sang pemuda bespectacle.

"Huh, kalahkan dulu Aomine. Baru kau bisa berujar begitu."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kalah dari Aomine-kun." Mata Kuroko kembali menajam.

"Kau tahu Kuroko, aku tidak pernah menyukai Kise." Ucapan tiba-tiba Midorima membuat Kuroko dan Kagami, bahkan seluruh anggota Seirin-yang tidak sengaja mendengar-kebingungan.

"Dia cengeng." Diucapkan dengan nada penuh pengertian. Dan Kuroko mengerti apa maksudnya itu.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku bilang, aku akan menang dari Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun tidak perlu khawatir, walaupun kau bilang tidak menyukai Kise-kun, aku tahu kau sebenarnya perhatian padanya."

"Kuroko! Aku tidak perhatian pada si bodoh itu!" Balas Midorima dengan muka memerah. Kuroko tersenyum maklum, sudah terlalu terbiasa menghadapi temannya satu ini.

Takao tiba dengan gerobak Midorima dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan sang pemilik tanpa perlu adu suit. Sang _shooter_ sendiri hanya ber-huh dan menaiki gerobak itu. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan anggota Seirin kepada mereka.

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak menatap aneh kepergian duo Shutoku itu adalah Kagami. Otaknya masih berpikir tentang ekspresi yang diberikan Kise. Kenapa? itulah yang sedari tadi mengganggu benaknya, kenapa Kise mengeluarkan ekspresi seolah kesakitan seperti itu?

"Oi, Bakagami! Kau tidak pulang hah?" Sang kapten Junpei Hyuga memanggilnya dari sebrang jalan karena melihat Kagami yang masih saja berada di depan restauran.

"Ah! Oi, tunggu!" Kagami berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Tak menyadari sama sekali bahwa sedari tadi Kuroko ada di sampingnya dan memperhatikan sikap anehnya.

**.**

**\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/\(PRESENT)/**

**.**

"Sial! Aku kepikiran Kise terus." Kagami berucap frustasi di ruang tamu apartemennya. Televisi menyala menampilkan pertandingan basket NBA namun entah mengapa Kagami tidak merasa ingin melihatnya, maniak basket ini cemas perihal keadaan Kise.

"_Damn Kise. What are you doing to me?_" Kagami membanting remote TV ke sembarang arah, Kise benar-benar membuatnya gila. Kemarin ia dibuat berdebar dan sekarang ia dibuat cemas, ada apa ini sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba saja handphone Kagami bergetar, sang pemilik yang masih frustasi itu mengambil kasar HP nya dan melihat adanya SMS yang masuk ke nomornya.

_From : unknown_

_Subject : Kagamicchi~~ _

_Ne~ ne~ Kagamicchi, bagaimana kabarmu-ssu? (^0^)/ Selamat atas kemenangannya melawan Midorimacchi ya :D –Kise Ryota–_

Kagami terdiam, mencerna pelan-pelan SMS yang baru saja ia baca, Kise, Kise mengiriminya SMS?! Wajah Kagami mendadak merah. Ya ampun darimana dia tahu nomor email ku, pikir Kagami. Haruskah ia membalasnya? Otaknya berputar, pikirannya melayang, ia benar-benar bingung haruskah membalas pesan dari Kise. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis SMA yang baru saja mendapat pesan dari orang yang disukainnya.

PESH! Pemikiran aneh itu kembali membuat wajah Kagami semerah tomat. Setelah berkutat selama 30 menit dengan pemikiran aneh-aneh akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesang singkat dari Kise.

_From : Kagamicchi_

_Subject : re: Kagamicchi~~_

_Darimana kau tahu nomor ponsel ku Kise? Dan apa maksud isi pesanmu itu? Sudah jelas tadi kita bertemu, untuk apa tanya kabarku? Dan apa-apaan ucapan itu?_

Di sebuah kamar dengan cat dinding berwarna biru langit terlihat Kise mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam, maklum, ia luluran dulu di dalam. Membaca pesan singkat dari Kagami Kise tersenyum manis, tak menyangka pemuda dengan alis terbelah (?) itu akan membalas SMS nya.

"Hihi... Dasar Kagamicchi. Kau terlalu banyak bertanya tahu." Kise merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dalam posisi nyaman, dengan secepat kilat membalas pesan dari Kagami.

_From : Kise_

_Subject : re: re: Kagamicchi~~_

_Are, kau terlalu banyak bertanya Kagamicchi ( . ) Aku tahu nomor mu dari Kurokocchi XD dan maksud SMS ku itu, tadi kan aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat, jadi aku mengucapkannya sekarang-ssu (u.u) Dan maaf balasnya telat, baru habis mandi X3_

Balik lagi ke apartemen Kagami, yang dibicarakan sedang mengetuk-ngetukan jari nya secara tidak sabar, sudah 1 jam sejak ia membalas pesan dari Kise dan yang pertama mengiriminya pesan masih belum membalasnya balik.

"Tch, kenapa aku bingung. Lebih baik tidur saja." Belum sempat Kagami bergegas ke kamarnya ponselnya bergetar, beda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Kagami mengambil ponselnya pelan namun dengan kecepatan kilat.

Kise mebalas pesannya. Kagami mebaca pesan tersebut dengan perasaan berdebar, apa-apaan dia itu, benar-benar seperti perempuan.

Twitch! Urat pelipis Kagami tiba-tiba muncul, penantiannya yang lama ternyata karna Kise baru selesai mandi. Apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu, apa dia perempuan? Mandi saja butuh berjam-jam. Tapi, entah mengapa membayangkan Kise yang baru selesai mandi, dengan handuk melilit di pinggang dan menyelimuti rambut basahnya, sisa air masih mengalir di tubuh mulus tanpa cacat miliknya, membuat Kagami...

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku MIMISAN!?" Kagami membentur-benturkan kepalanya di tembok terdekat. Membuat kepalanya sedikit berdarah menambah banyaknya kuantitas darah yang mengalir di wajah nya. Setelah sebentar menenangkan diri dan menghentikan mimisan serta pendarahannya Kagami kembali membalas pesan singkat Kise.

Dan begitulah seterusnya, keduanya saling balas-membalas SMS tersebut hingga tengah malam, entah itu membicarakan hal pribadi, basket, atau malah hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak ada penting-pentingnya.

_From : Kise_

_Subject : (none)_

_Ne Kagamicchi, aku sudah mengantuk, dan besok masih ada latihan pagi, (=O=) jadi aku undur diri ya ;) mau tidur dulu. Oyasumi Nasai Kagamicchi :D_

Kagami membaca SMS terakhir dari Kise dengan senyum lembut yang jarang ia tampakkan. Ia benar-benar suka dan merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Kise, walaupun lewat _cellphone_, tapi ia merasa bahagia. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengakui perasaannya. Walaupun ia masih ragu bahwa perasaan yang dirasakannya pada Kise itu cinta, tapi kini ia sadar dan mengakui bahwa ia sangat menyukai Kise dan ingin terus menerus melihatnya bahagia. Kagami kembali tersenyum lalu dengan segera membalas SMS dari Kise yang terakhir kalinya untuk hari ini sebelum ia berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

_From : Kagamicchi_

_Subject : (none)_

_Ya, aku juga Kise. Oyasumi, dan mimpi indah Kise._

Wajah Kise memanas membaca isi pesan dari Kagami. Walaupun Kise tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat Kagami secara langsung namun entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan bahwa yang mengirim SMS sedang tersenyum kepadanya saat mengucapkan kata mimpi indah dan oyasumi itu. Kise tersenyum, senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Uhm, mimpi indah juga Kagamicchi." Wajahnya masih memerah, senyum masih menempel, dan matanya mulai terkatup, menuju ke alam mimpi dimana ia bisa bebas berimajinasi.

**.**

**Progress. End.**

* * *

**A/N : **DONE! okay sebelum saya bales review anon saya mau minta maaf dulu karna lagi2 fic ini tidak akan saya update dalam waktu dekat, karena saya ada ujian selama 2 minggu. Jadi kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya baru muncul setelah saya selesai ujian, dan itu entah kapan, gak bisa janji 2 minggu lagi, maaf, *bows*

right~ next is balesan review anon~ XD

Guest : Makasih udah dibilang keren, saya bahagia sangat, :D tapi sayangnya Guest-san saya udah terlanjur bikin pairing AkaMido, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa saya tidak bisa membuat MidoTaka dan AkaKuro. Atau mungkin Guest-san mau ganti pair jadi TakaKuro? XD *dibunuh* haha... okay bercanda... sekali lagi maaf Guest-san, ntar kalo ada ide bikin fic lagi saya kasih MidoTaka or AkaKuro deh~ ;)

Makasih buat review nya~ :)

Authorjelek ver anonim : Ah, hai, tidak apa2, saya mengerti perasaan itu kok, :'D Eh? masa sih ke AoKise? hum... tunggu aja deh, chapter selanjutnya pasti KagaKise nya bakalan kerasa kok, kebetulan aja AoKise lagi romantis2 nya soalnya maklum baru jadian, XD sama2~ saya juga suka banget sama AkaMido kok, soalnya uke tsundere seperti Mido itu tidak boleh dilewatkan, XD *plaked*

hehe... niatnya gak pake ortu, tapi entah kenapa tangan saya mengetik sendiri, :3 dan Kise mah emang selalu moe~ X3

bukan spam kok, saya malah makasih karna Sillo-san udah mau menyempatkan diri mereview fic saya padahal lagi ujian, :'D

Alright~ berarti udah saya bales ya semua review, yang login lewat PM~ ;)

Seperti biasa kalo ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan tanyakan di kolom review, bagi yang punya kritik dan saran atau uneg-uneg juga boleh disampaikan. :)

Dan sekali lagi **Terima Kasih** saya ucapkan buat yang udah ngereview chap kemaren, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan membaca fic ini hingga chapter 6, semoga reader sekalian gak bosen baca fic saya, :'D

okay~ See you in the next chapter~ (^0^)/

Peluk cium,

Higitsune,


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : eaaa~ uhuk uhuk... masih ada yang inget ama cerita ini? gak? baiklah, saya permisi pergi. *plaked*

haha... oke, sebelumnya mau minta maaf buat reader yang nungguin lanjutan dari fic saya (kalo ada), dulu entah kapan saya emang pernah bilang untuk meneruskan di bulan Juni tapi nyatanya malah bulan Juli, well bukan salah saya kalo ujian saya itu juga di bulan Juni dan kebetulan juga saya lagi kena WB, jadi hiatus nya saya perpanjang deh, hehe... ^^ sumimasen deshita minna... *bows*

baiklah, tak perlu banyak cincong, silahkan baca chapter 7 nya~ ;)

* * *

**Between Past and Present**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Pairing this chap : AoKise dengan secuil AkaMido**

**Warnings : abal, typo, garing, dan semoga gak OOC**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Teikou days : Its begin**

.

Sudah 6 bulan lebih Aomine dan Kise menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, baik saat di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Bahkan Aomine tak urung sering menemani Kise saat ia ada pemotretan.

"Ne, Aominecchi, aku lapar. Kita makan dulu sebelum pulang ya." Tawar Kise manja setelah ia pulang dari sesi pemotretannya, seperti biasa, Aomine menemaninya.

"Hn." Balas Aomine singkat. Kise hanya tersenyum maklum seraya sedikit menggembungkan pipi nya. Akhir-akhir ini Aomine selalu saja menjawabnya dengan singkat dan pandangan bosan. Ah, apa Aominecchi sudah bosan dengannya? Pemikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di otak Kise, tidak, Kise menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Aominecchi nya tidak bosan padanya, walaupun akhir-akhir ini Kise akui bahwa kekasihnya itu merasa bosan akan sesuatu.

Begitu tiba di Maji Burger mereka dengan segera memesan makanan. Teriyaki Burger sebanyak 5 buah beserta Cola untuk Aomine dan salad serta kentang goreng ditambah minuman rendah lemak untuk Kise, model memang harus menjaga penampilan.

"Ne, Aominecchi, besok kita libur kan, main _one on one_ yuk." Ajak Kise bersemangat seraya menyendok salad nya dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Aomine tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat dan terus mengunyah burgernya.

"Aku malas." Balas Aomine seraya menelan potongan burger.

"EH?! Tapi Aominecchi, kita sudah 3 hari ini tidak main _one on one_ kan. Ayolah, _please~_" Pinta Kise dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata berkaca-kaca. Berharap kekasihnya itu akan luluh.

"Fine. Dasar, jangan beri aku tatapan itu bodoh." Aomine mengacak rambut Kise dengan secuil senyum di wajah. Kise yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, membiarkan rambut modelnya diacak-acak oleh kekasihnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan mereka Aomine mengantar Kise pulang. Tangan mereka bertaut saling menghangatkan, wajah bosan yang tadi dibuat Aomine sedikit tergantikan dengan senyum kecil, dan Kise merasa sangat bahagia.

"Baiklah Kise, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Aomine begitu ia tiba di depan rumah Kise.

"Uhm, hati-hati Aominecchi." Balas Kise malu-malu lalu dengan langkah cepat maju ke arah Aomine dan mencium pipinya. Wajah Aomine memerah, wajah Kise juga. Memang ritual ini sudah mereka lakukan sejak lama, tapi tetap saja rasanya seperti baru saja melakukannya.

"Heh, bukan begitu caranya bodoh." Aomine menyeringai, ditatap oleh Kise dengan bingung. Dan kini Aomine yang mendekat ke arah Kise, tapi ia tidak mencium pipi Kise, ia mencium tepat dibibirnya.

Kise yang kaget sedikit panik sebelum akhirnya terbuai dengan ciuman itu. Kise mengalungkan lengannya di leher Aomine, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Aomine sendiri memeluk pinggang Kise agar dia tidak terjatuh. Karena Aomine selalu tahu bahwa setiap kali mereka berciuman kaki Kise tidak akan mampu menahan berat badannya. Terlalu terbuai katanya. Selang beberapa menit ciuman mereka terhenti, Aomine dan Kise saling memandang dan kembali saling tersenyum.

"Baiklah Kise, aku benar-benar harus pulang. Selamat malam dan mimpi indah, Kise." Ucap Aomine seraya mencium kening sang pirang.

"Ya, Oyasumi Aominecchi, mimpi indah juga." Kise membalas seraya tersenyum. Melambaikan tangannya untuk memberi perpisahan pada Aomine. Wajah Kise kembali memerah, ia menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangan, terasa hangat.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung-ssu," ucapnya pada diri sendiri lalu tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Aominecchi, sangat mencintaimu." Dan dengan itu Kise masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

**.**

**\(PAST)/** **\(PAST)/** **\(PAST)/** **\(PAST)/**

**.**

"Hebat, Aominecchi mengagumkan." Pujian Kise lontarkan saat melihat sang _Ace_ Teiko selesai melakukan dunk hingga mencetak perbedaan skor yang teramat tinggi. Tapi, kemampuannya terlalu mengerikan, pikir Kise. Sanggupkah ia mengalahkan orang dengan tehnik sempurna seperti itu? Pantaskah aku berada di sisinya?

"Aominecchi, tadi hebat sekali-ssu." Ujarnya begitu pertandingan selesai dan mereka hendak pulang.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi jawaban dengan pandangan bosan itu dilontarkan. Dan kali ini Kise memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Aomine berjalan didepannya, tidak lagi di sampingnya.

"Aomi-"

"Kise." Aomine membalik badannya menghadap Kise, memotong perkataannya.

"Katakan pada Akashi bahwa besok aku tidak datang latihan."

"Eh?! A-" Dan Aomine langsung meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa, tidak memperdulikan apapun ucapan yang hendak dikatakan oleh Kise.

Kise kembali menatap kepergian Aomine dengan sendu, ini hampir sama dengan apa yang dialaminya berbualan-bulan lalu lamanya, saat Aomine pergi begitu saja setelah menciumnya. Tapi kali ini perasaannya lebih sakit.

"Apa aku tidak cukup baik untukmu Aominecchi." Air mata menggantung di sudut mata Kise, tapi ia tidak menangis, terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah untuk pulang. Dan kali ini ia sendirian.

**.**

**_(SKIP_TIME)_**

**.**

"Akashicchi." Kise memanggil sang kapten keesokan harinya di saat latihan sore berlangsung, hendak menyampaikan amanat Aomine. Sepertinya benar, kekasihnya itu tidak akan datang.

"Ada apa Kise?" Yang dipanggil menengok ke arahnya dengan sedikit perasaan sebal, karena dia mengganggu nya yang sedang menggoda Midorima, Akashi hanya berharap teman pirang nya ini punya alasan yang bagus untuk memanggilnya.

"Em, Aominecchi tidak bisa ikut latihan." Ucap kise takut-takut. Akashi sendiri hanya menanggapi dengan alis sedikit menaik ke atas dan Midorima yang juga ikut mendengar mengangkat kacamata nya sedikit maklum.

"Apa ia punya alasan bagus Kise?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada tidak suka.

"Uhm, maaf Akashicchi, tapi Aominecchi tidak mengatakan alasannya." Balas Kise, kembali Akashi mengangkat alisnya sedikit bingung. Dilihat dari nada Kise mereka pasti sedang bertengkar lagi, tapi Akashi tidak memperdulikannya, tahu betul bahwa pertengkaran mereka biasanya tidak lebih dari tiga hari.

"Daiki tidak memberitahumu?" Akashi kembali bertanya dan Kise hanya menggeleng pelan. Akashi menghela nafas, kembali berucap. "Baiklah Kise, kau boleh kembali latihan." Dan Kise langsung melenggang pergi.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Midorima yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan memutuskan membuka mulut bertanya.

"Entahlah, tapi biarkan saja. Shintaro, kau sekelas dengan Daiki kan. Tolong katakan padanya bahwa jika besok ia tidak memberi pejelasan tentang ketidak hadirannya, aku akan menghukumnya lari keliling lapangan 100 putaran." Akashi berucap dengan senyum yanderenya, dan Midorima hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, tak berani melawan.

Kise tertunduk lesu di pinggir lapangan baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya. Ia masih memikirkan Aomine, tingkah anehnya, dan segalanya. Ini terjadi sejak pertandingan kemarin. Ada apa sebenarnya? Benarkah Aomine merasa sudah bosan dengannya?

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya memanggilnya dan yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, Kise melamun.

"Kise-kun." Kembali Kuroko memanggil, namun lagi-lagi Kise tidak menggubris, ia masih melamun.

"KISE-KUN!" Suara Kuroko meninggi, tapi masih saja belum digubris oleh Kise. Hampir saja Kuroko mengamuk dan mengeluarkan sisi yanderenya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara. Bayi besar itu menghampiri Kuroko yang berteriak karena penasaran. "Ada apa Kuro-chin?" Tanyanya sambil makan keripik kentang.

"Kise-kun." Jawabnya dingin, Kuroko benar-benar naik pitam karena ucapannya, bahkan teriakannya tidak dipedulikan Kise. Murasakibara yang mengerti lalu mengguncang bahu Kise.

"Kise-chin." Kise tersadar, ekspresi wajah nya terlihat kosong sedikit kaget.

"Mu-Murasakicchi. A-ada apa?"

"Kuro-chin memanggilmu sedari tadi." Tunjuk Murasakibara ke arah Kuroko yang berwajah yandere.

"E-Eh?! Ku-Kurokocchi, _nande dessu ka_?" Tanya Kise berkeringat dingin, melihat wajah yandere Kuroko entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada Akashi. Sepertinya selain diajari teknik basket Akashi juga mengajarinya menjadi seorang yandere sejati.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko menghela nafas menenangkan sisi yanderenya. Ia tahu Kise sedang kepikiran sesuatu, dan itu pasti Aomine.

"Kau terlihat _down_. Ada apa denganmu?" Kuroko memandang Kise cemas, Murasakibara sendiri yang juga merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kise menghentikan kunyahannya dan melihat ke arah Kise dengan tanya.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa kok." Dusta Kise.

"Kise-chin. Jangan berbohong." Ucapan dari Murasakibara sedikit mengaggetkannya, ia memandang Kuroko yang berwajah sama, seolah tahu bahwa percuma Kise membohongi keduanya.

"Uhm, apa aku tidak cukup baik untuk Aomiecchi ya." Kalimat itu sontak membuat keduanya kaget, kenapa Kise tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu.

"Kise-kun, itu tidak benar. Tahukah kau bahwa Aomine-kun sangat mencintaimu? Ia selalu mebahas tentang dirimu walaupun sedang bersamaku atau Momoi-san."

"Benar Kise-chin, bahkan saat aku bilang mau memeluk mu sebagai ucapan selamat Mine-chin melarangku dan mendelik ke arahku." Tambah Murasakibara seraya mencibir.

"Murasakicchi, Kurokocchi, tapi-"

"Kise-kun, jangan cemas, kalau kau sebegitunya kepikiran, kenapa kau tidak bicara pada Aomine-kun, aku rasa kau hanya berlebihan. Karena aku sangat yakin Aomine-kun sangat mencintaimu." Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

"Kurokocchi."

"Jangan sedih Kise-chin." Murasakibara mengusap kepala Kise dan mengacak rambutnya dengan pelan. Kise tersenyum, kedua temannya ini memang sangat baik kepada nya.

"Arigatou Kurokocchi, Murasakicchi." Dan ketiganya kembali tersenyum.

**.**

**\(PAST)/ ****\(PAST)/** **\(PAST)/** **\(PAST)/**

**.**

Sudah 3 hari berselang sejak Aomine membolos dari latihan untuk pertama kalinya, dan lagi-lagi hari ini ia membolos, bahkan bisa dibilang selama 3 hari ini Aomine membolos.

"Kise." Panggil Akashi di suatu sore di tengah latihan seraya mengajaknya untuk bicara di ruang loker.

"Ada apa Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise yang masih berkeringat efek latih tanding dengan anggota _2nd string_.

"Dimana Aomine?" Nada Akashi berbahaya, ia benar-benar tidak suka. Apalagi yang membolos adalah pemain terbaiknya.

"Maaf Akashicchi, aku tidak tahu." Kise menunduk lesu. Masih segar dipikirannya perihal pertemuannya dengan Aomine. Sejak 3 hari yang lalu Aomine jarang sekali menghampirinya, selalu Kise yang melakukannya. Dan saat Kise hendak membicarakan masalah basket ataupun masalah yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya Aomine pasti selalu menghindar. Memang Aomine masih mengantarnya pulang, hanya saja bedanya sekarang ia tidak mau menemani Kise saat dia ada sesi pemotretan. Dan itu membuat Kise sedih. Apalagi intensitas kencan dan kebersamaan mereka mulai menurun, bisa dibilang sudah sangat jarang, padahal biasanya baik Kise maupun Aomine akan meluangkan waktu barang semenit hanya untuk bersama.

"KISE!"

"E-Eh? A-ada apa Akashicchi?" Kise memandang gugup, sepertinya ia melamun dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas, mencari tahu dari Kise sepertinya percuma. "Pergilah, kembali berlatih." Kise mengangguk mengerti lalu undur diri untuk kembali latihan.

Akashi kembali menghela nafas, lalu memutuskan untuk mencari Midorima atau mungkin Momoi, siapa tahu mereka tahu kenapa Aomine membolos.

Begitu kembali ke _gym_ Akashi dikagetkan dengan sosok Aomine dengan muka malas dan mengantuk baru saja datang. Sedikit ribut dengan Momoi yang menceramahinya.

"Dai-chan, kenapa kau jarang datang sih? Kami semua cemas tahu." Momoi berujar dengan sedikit teriakan ke arah sosok berkulit tan yang sedang mengganti seragamnya dengan Jersey.

"Diamlah Satsuki, kau cerewet sekali. Yang penting hari ini aku datang kan." Balas Aomine dengan nada tidak suka dan juga sedikit berteriak.

"DAI-CHAN! KAU ITU-"

"Sudah cukup Momoi." Suara Akashi menghentikan Momoi yang hendak kembali meneriaki Aomine.

"Akashi-kun, tapi-"

"Biar aku saja, kembalilah ke _bench_." Akashi memerintahkan Momoi untuk mundur yang tentunya tidak dibantah oleh si rambut pink. Momoi mengangguk kecil seraya meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kalian juga. Kembali berlatih." Komando nya ke arah anggota klub basket yang lain, yang sedari tadi melihat secara diam-diam sejak kedatangan Aomine.

"Aomine. Kita bicara."

"Langsung saja Akashi." Akashi yang mendengar jawaban dengan nada penuh kebosanan dari Aomine membalas dengan mengernyitkan alisnya, memang dari ke-enam teman-temannya Aomine lah yang paling susah untuk diatur-setelah Haizaki. Tapi setidaknya Akashi tahu, kalo remaja didepannya ini menghormatinya, dan jarang sekali bersikap seperti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Akashi menghela nafas dalam, "lari keliling lapangan sebanya 200 kali. Kau boleh mulai sekarang."

"Tch." Balas Aomine balik dengan nada yang sama dan dengan sesegera mungkin menjalani hukuman larinya dari Akashi. Akashi memperhatikan temannya itu dengan pandangan tajam, ini tidak baik, Akashi merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

**.**

**\(PAST)/ ****\(PAST)/** **\(PAST)/** **\(PAST)/**

**.**

Satu minggu setelah itu pertandingan antar SMP kembali diadakan. Aomine terlihat bersemangat dan penuh intensitas dalam pertandingan. Ini semua berkat perkataan Kuroko. Temannya itu benar, hanya karena ia terlihat paling hebat bukan berarti ia harus malas-malasan, itupun kalau kejadian ini tidak mengubah pandangannya.

Inoe, seorang pemain kelas nasional yang tadinya membuatnya kesulitan berhasil ia atasi. Aomine menyeringai senang, apalagi mereka telah memimpin dengan skor banyak. Namun pemandangan di depannya membuat senyumnya pudar. Seluruh pemain lawannya berwajah putus asa. Seolah tidak ada hari esok bagi mereka, lebih tepatnya tidak akan ada kemenangan bagi mereka. Wajah itu adalah wajah pasrah. Dan Aomine membeku.

"Haha... Inikah, jadi inikah yang terjadi jika aku bermain dengan serius? Lalu, apa gunanya aku bermain?" Aomine bergumam pelan.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Tetsu, kau... apa yang kau katakan mungkin benar. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa rival yang selama ini kucari tidak akan pernah ada." Kuroko menatap Aomine bingung.

"Karenanya, kau tidak perlu melempar _pass_ lagi padaku. Karena satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri." Dan Aomine kembali bertanding, meninggalkan Kuroko yang terbengong menatap kepergiannya. Kepalan tangan yang biasanya disambut Aomine tidak digubrisnya. Kuroko menunduk, ia gagal sebagai teman.

Kise memperhatikan Kuroko dan Aomine dari _bench_, wajah Kise kembali sendu, hal yang paling ditakutinya terjadi. Aomine mulai bosan, baik kepadanya maupun pada basket. Bagi Aomine basket sudah bukan permainan yang menyenangkan dan bagi Aomine Kise sudah bukan menjadi tantangan. Semuanya hancur, dari pertandingan ini sedikit demi sedikit kebahagian mereka menghilang seketika.

Kemenangan sudah bukan menjadi kesenangan, teriakan sorak sorai ketika peluit terakhir dibunyikan sama sekali tidak membuat senyuman. Kemenangan hanyalah hal biasa. Bagi mereka ini hanyalah kenyataan, karena mereka kuat, karena mereka tidak mempunyai saingan. Mereka selalu menang. Itulah hukumnya.

Ikatan kuat yang mereka buat mulai putus. Dimulai dari Aomine, Kiseki no Sedai sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Mereka terpisah.

"Aominecchi." Aomine dan Kise berada di depan gerbang sekolah yang sepi dan sudah ditinggalkan sejak jadwal pulang sekolah 2 jam yang lalu. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak berbicara berdua saja, hubungan mereka mulai merenggang, dan Kise tidak sanggup membendungnya lagi.

"Aominecchi. Maukah kau bermain _one on one_ dengan ku?" Tanya Kise dengan senyum sendu.

Aomine menatap Kise tajam, "Aku malas, lagipula kau pasti kalah, lupakan." Balas Aomine, keduanya terdiam sejenak. Tidak berminat memecahkan keheningan yang menyesak.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku pergi Kise." Aomine melenggang pergi. Kembali air mata muncul di sudut mata Kise.

"AOMINECCHI!" Kise berteriak memanggilnya, menghentikan Aomine dalam langkahnya. Tak berniat sedikit pun untuk berbalik dan memandang Kise yang masih menyandang title sebagai kekasihnya.

"Maaf Aominecchi. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi." Air mata Kise mulai mengalir, Aomine nya sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Ia sudah tidak tertarik padanya. Sudah sejak lama Kise didiamkannya, tidak digubrisnya, bahkan Aomine seolah sudah merasa bosan padanya dan ingin segera terlepas darinya. Kise tahu, Aominecchinya sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Ia kehilangan cinta Aomine sejak Aomine kehilangan cintanya pada basket. Dan semuanya akan ia akhiri.

"Aku... *manghela nafas* ingin putus Aominecchi." Air mata Kise kembali mengalir, kali ini lebih deras. Hatinya sangat sakit mengucapkan kalimat itu, ingin rasanya ia menarik kembali ucapannya. Atau paling tidak jika Aominecchinya membantah, setidaknya-

"Baiklah." Mata Kise membulat besar, tidak menyangka Aomine menanggapi pernyataanya itu dengan persetujuan. Air mata lagi-lagi mengalir deras, Kise tidak sanggup menghentikannya, semuanya sudah terlanjur.

"Uhm, terima kasih untuk selama ini Aominecchi." Kise membalas dengan senyuman yang dipakasakan dan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pipi mulusnya. Lalu Kise berlari, meninggalkan Aomine, sejauh-jauhnya.

Hujan turun dari langit tiba-tiba, surai biru pendek itu basah karena tangisan langit, semakin deras membuat seragamnya ikut basah. Wajah Aomine menunduk bersalah, ini yang terbaik, pikirnya.

"Maafkan aku Kise." Kepalanya mengadah menatap pekatnya awan, setitik air hujan mengalir di wajahnya menutupi air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Kise terus berlari dan berlari tanpa berhenti, hujan tidak digubrisnya, dadanya sakit, hatinya perih, dan air matanya masih mengalir. Kise terjatuh, terjatuh didepan taman tempat dimana ia dan Aomine meresmikan hubugan mereka, tempat penuh kenangan baginya.

Kise bangkit dan terduduk di bangku tempat dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya. Ia menaikan kakinya dan menekuk lututnya di depan dada, membenamkan kepalanya diantara keduanya. Dan Kise menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hubungannya dengan Aomine benar-benar sudah berakhir, semuanya berakhir, cintanya, persahabatannya, ikatannya, semuanya.

Kiseki no Sedai dan Aomine sudah hancur di matanya.

**.**

**Teikou Days : Its begin. End.**

* * *

**A/N : **emm... oke, silahkan masukkan flame kalian, saya tau chapter ini banyak adegan sinetronnya, ngerti kok, jadi silahkan di flame! =_=

dan... See you in the next chapter~

Peluk cium,

Higitsune


	8. Chapter 8

**Between Past and Present**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Pairing this chap : KagaKise**

**Warnings : abal, typo, garing, dan semoga gak OOC**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Their Meeting**

.

Kagami sebal, wajahnya muram, pelatih mereka Aida Riko melarangnya untuk berlatih basket barang sedetik pun. Ia disuruh untuk beristirahat. Tapi karena dasarnya Kagami orang yang bebal, datang juga ia ke lapangan basket dekat apartemennya. Setidaknya bermain bebrapa menit tidak akan membunuhnya bukan.

Kagami melakukan _dribble_, mangangkat tangan yang mengenggam bola dan memasukkan bolanya kedalam ring dengan sedikit lompatan.

"Ouch. Sial, kaki ku masih sakit." Ucapnya seraya mengelus pelan lutut nya.

"Ah, kau benar-benar berada disini rupanya. Sumber informasi dari Satsuki memang benar-benar terpercaya." Sebuah suara berat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang remaja seumuran dengannya dengan kulit terbakar matahari sedang memainkan bola basket yang tadi dibawanya, terlukis kepercayadirian yang tinggi di raut mukanya. Dan Kagami merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bermainlah dengan ku, _one on one._" Ajak pemuda tan itu menyeringai.

"Hah? Siapa kau? Aku tidak suka ditantang orang yang berwajah menyebalkan sepertimu, apalagi tidak memberitahukan nama." Balas Kagami sedikit sebal.

"Tch, memang nya apa peduliku. Tapi setidaknya akan kuberi tahu namaku. Aku Aomine Daiki." Kembali remaja tan yang ternyata bernama Aomine Daiki berujar.

Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya kaget, jadi ini Aomine Daiki, salah seorang dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai, pikir Kagami. Orang menyebalkan! Itulah yang pertama kali Kagami gambarkan tentang sosok Aomine.

"Heh, aku sudah pernah mendengar namamu, tapi tak kusangka kalau sifat mu sama buruknya dengan wajahmu." Ucap Kagami frontal tanpa merasa bersalah.

"A-APA KAU BILANG!? DASAR BRENGSEK!" umpat Aomine. Menggaruk rambutnya dengan malas lalu melanjutkan. "Tch. Ya sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara, ayo kita bertanding. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni orang bodoh sepertimu. Toh, dasarnya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ku." Balas Aomine terlihat bosan dengan nada merendahkan.

"HAH?! Benar-benar menyebalkan. Tidak Kise tidak Midorima. Kiseki no Sedai penuh dengan orang-orang arogan." Balas Kagami mulai emosi. Wajah Aomine yang tadinya malas-malasan pun berubah serius.

"Dengar Aomine Daiki, akan ku ajari kau pelajaran untuk menata sikap mu itu." Mata Kagami menajam, dan Aomine kembali menyeringai.

"_Bring it on._" Dan Aomine mendribble bola ke arah Kagami.

(Maaf saya tidak mengerti tentang basket, jadi kita skip saja, terima kasih ^^)

Kagami terengah-engah, keringat mengucur deras dari wajahnya, dan kakinya semakin sakit setiap digerakan. Aomine menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Kupikir kau bisa lebih dari ini, tapi nyatanya kau begitu lemah, banyak omong pula. Apa kau benar-benar mengalahkan Midorima?" Aomine berujar dingin, kembali pandangan merendahkan ia berikan pada Kagami. Kagami menggertakan giginya emosi.

"Ah~ benar juga, itu karena Tetsu ada disana." Aomine berucap membuat kemarahan Kagami mereda sedikit karena kebingungan.

"Tapi sayang kau mengecewakannya. Tetsu adalah bayangan, dan bayangan akan semakin kuat bila cahaya nya kuat." Aomine kembali berujar seraya mendribble bola, lalu maju menghadap Kagami. "_Your light is dim._" Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah dunk.

Kagami terjatuh, nafas nya tercekat karena efek lelah. Ia merasa dirinya mengalami _shock_, tidak mampu bangkit untuk setidaknya membalas apa yang sudah diucapkan Aomine.

Aomine kembali menatapnya tajam dan melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, entah mengapa ia merasa dejavu disini, tapi ia tepis pemikiran aneh itu.

Aomine menguap, berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket. Ia tidak akan serius melawan Kagami besok di pertandingan, orang itu sama sekali tidak menantang. Aomine menengok sekilas ke arah remaja berambut merah yang masih terduduk lemas di lapangan.

"Baka, dia masih-" Belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah kepala dengan surai pirang mengagetkannya. Kepala pirang itu mendekati Kagami. Walau jaraknya terlihat jauh, tapi Aomine yakin betul siapa pemilik kepala pirang itu. Mata Aomine menajam ke arah dua sosok di lapangan. "Kise." Desis Aomine terlihat berbahaya, lalu kembali berjalan seolah tidak peduli.

**.**

**\(PRESENT_PAST)/**

**.**

"Kagamicchi!" Kise berujar ceria seraya menghampiri remaja berambut merah yang tidak sengaja ia lihat saat kepulangannya dari pemotretan.

"Ne, Kagamicchi?" Kise terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Kagami yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya walaupun ia sudah memanggilnya cukup keras.

"Kagamicchi." Kise menyentuh bahu Kagami dengan pelan yang langsung di tatap marah oleh yang disentuh.

"_ARGH! WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT KISE?!_" Kagami berujar dengan teriakan ke arah Kise yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"EH?! Um, ma-maaf, kalau aku mengganggu mu aku pergi saja. _Sumimasen_ Kagamiccchi." Balas Kise yang terkaget seraya meninggalkan Kagami sendirian dengan perasaan agak sedih. Tadinya setelah pemotretan ia berpikir setidaknya ia bisa mengunjungi Kagami, dan beruntungnya Kise orang yang ingin ditemuinya tepat di lapangan basket. Tapi sayang, bukannya membuat bahagia Kagami atas kedatangan tiba-tibanya, si pemilik rambut merah ini malah sewot.

"Tunggu Kise!" Suara dari Kagami menghentikan langkah Kise dan kembali menengok ke arah yang memanggil.

"Eh? Ada apa Kagamicchi?"

"Tetaplah disini." Ujar Kagami pelan, matanya ia arahkan ke tempat lain dengan wajah memerah, semerah rambutnya.

"Huh? Apa?" Tanya Kise terlihat bodoh, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Kubilang menetaplah disini." Kembali Kagami berujar, kali ini lebih keras, namun arah mata dan wajahnya masih tetap sama.

"Eh? Baiklah-ssu." Balas Kise seraya menyamankan posisi duduk di sebelah Kagami.

Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kise sendiri tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, ia sibuk bermain dengan bola yang dibawa Kagami. Tapi Kagami merasa tidak nyaman, ia tidak bisa diam saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Kise. Tapi apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ia baru saja kalah dari orang yang bernama Aomine Daiki dan itu semua membuat otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kagamicchi." Suara dari Kise sedikit menyentak Kagami.

"Hu-Huh? Ada apa Kise?" Balasnya sedikit tergagap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kise masih memainkan bola oranye di tangannya.

"Hah? Tentu saja bermain basket bodoh."

"Bukankah kakimu terluka." Pertanyaan yang dibunyikan dengan nada pernyataan itu kembali membuat Kagami tersentak, darimana Kise tahu.

"Terlihat jelas-ssu." Lanjut Kise seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kagami. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kagami, senyum ia sunggingkan untuknya.

"Cih, terseraah apa katamu Kise, aku hanya bermain sebentar."

"Oh ya?" dengan cepat di balas Kise. "Kalau begitu keringat mu tidak akan sebanyak itu Kagamicchi." Kembali ia sunggingkan senyuman.

Kagami yang merasa tertangkap basah dengan segera mengacak-acak rambut Kise tanpa alasan jelas.

"Ka-Kagamicchi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kise berteriak protes layaknya wanita seraya mencibir, ia paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengacak rambutnya.

"Heh, ayo pergi." Kagami menghentikan aktifitas menyenangkannya (setidaknya melihat Kise mencibir mengesankan baginya) lalu berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kise.

"Eh? Kemana Kagamicchi?" Tanya Kise bingung dengan tingkah Kagami yang tiba-tiba tapi tetap menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Kencan." Ucap Kagami langsung dan lantang. Kagami sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya ia mengucapkan satu kata itu tanpa ragu. Wajahnya mulai memerah, haruskah ia mempertemukan kepalanya dengan tembok sekasar mungkin.

"E-EH? Ke-kenapa ti-tiba-tiba?" Wajah Kise tak ayal luput dari warna merah, bahkan merah menyelimuti hingga leher dan telinganya. Ia benar-benar dibuat speechless dengan perkataan dan ajakan Kagami.

"U-uh, ma-maksud ku, em, bu-bukan kencan yang seperti itu." Balas Kagami berkilah seraya mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. Kise memberi tatapan bingung.

"Er... ka-kau tahu. Em... waktu itu a-aku pernah berjanji untuk memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Ja-jadi aku rasa ini saat yang tepat. Ehm, kau ta-tahu kan apa maksudku. Ahaha." Kise menatap nya aneh, kini giliran Kagami yang bingung. Apa? Kenapa? Apa aku tidak pandai berbohong? Apa aku ketahuan? Kagami menjerit dalam hati.

Kise tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah~ ayo!" Kagami kaget, ia sedikit membeku karena senyum Kise.

"Heh, tapi jangan minta yang mahal-mahal ya."

"Moui, apa-apaan itu. Kagamicchi pelit-ssu."

"Ah, berisik. Aku tidak sekaya kau tahu."

Keduanya tertawa, mereka melenggang pergi dan menuju ke pusat pertokoan, menghabiskan sepanjang siang itu untuk kencan kecil mereka – walaupun keduanya, terutama Kagami masih belum mau mengakuinya. Namun, jalan – jalan dengan Kise sedikit menghilangkan kesedihan Kagami karena kalah dari Aomine. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Kise merasa ia kembali bahagia seperti dirinya yang dulu.

"Dai-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sementara itu di tempat lain Momoi yang bertemu dengan Aomine yang membolos latihan bersiap menceramahinya.

"Aku menemui Kagami." Balasnya datar dan bosan.

"EH?! Ahomine! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Kagami sedang terluka?"

"Tch, bodoh, terluka atau tidak ia tetap lemah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Tetsu memilihnya." Kembali ia berucap namun kini nada dalam kalimat Aomine terlihat marah dan tidak suka. Momoi mengernyit, tidak biasanya Aomine bersikap serius begini.

"Dai-chan, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Momoi mencoba bertanya. Aomine hanya terdiam, kembali mengingat sesosok pirang yang menghampiri Kagami. Pandangannya semakin tajam, yang tentunya membuat Momoi semakin penasaran.

"Bukan hal penting. Kita pergi." Aomine berujar seraya melewati si gadis berambut pink, Momoi hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi nya sebal. Ya sudahlah, asal Aomine mau latihan, masalah apapun bukan hal besar.

**.**

**\(PRESENT_PAST)/**

**.**

Kise memandang langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong dan dada berdebar, tidak tahu mengapa berkencan (kalau bisa dibilang begitu) dengan Kagami membuatnya seperti ini. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya ini. Dan Kise merasa senang.

Tiba-tiba saja HP nya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk, dengan cekatan Kise membukanya dan betapa kaget menemukan siapa pengirimnya.

"Kagamicchi." Senyum hadir di wajahnya, dan dengan segera membalas pesan tersebut.

Hampir 1 jam mereka berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat. HP nya kembali bergetar, kali ini tanda telepon, dan lagi-lagi betapa senangnya Kise mendapati bahwa itu dari Kagami.

"Kagamicchi. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menelepon-ssu?" Tanya Kise tanpa menyembunyikan nada senangnya.

"Uh, em, aku- em. Aku gagal mengirim pesan. Ya! Entah apa masalahnya, tapi pesan yang kukirim tidak berhasil mencapaimu. Ja-jadi aku memutuskan untuk meneleponmu saja."

"Hihi... Oh begitu." Bodohnya. Pikir Kise. Tapi imut.

"Jadi em, Kise."

"Ya?" jantung Kise berdebar.

"Pertandingan besok, kau... kau datang menonton kan?"

Kise terdiam tidak segera menjawab, sanggupkah ia menonton pertandingan Seirin vs Too? Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan Aomine?

"Em, maaf Kagamicchi, aku tidak janji." Balas Kise terlihat lesu.

"Eh? Oh, aku mengerti. Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Keduanya terdiam, tapi saluran telepon masih tersambung.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku undur diri Kise, maaf meneleponmu malam-malam."

"Ehm, Kagamicchi!" Diucapkan dengan sedikit keras.

"Ya?"

"Walaupun besok aku tidak bisa pergi menonton, lain kali pasti-"

"Haha... jangan memaksakan diri Kise. Aku tahu kok kalau kau sibuk."

"Tapi-"

"Dengar Kise, datanglah kalau kau sempat, walau itu di akhir pertandingan, aku akan menunggumu."

Kise termangu, walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat tapi ia yakin Kagami pasti tersenyum dengan wajah memerah karena kata-katanya sendiri. Dan Kise juga tidak bisa membendungnya, ia tersenyum dengan pipi kemerahan.

"Uhm, pasti Kagamicchi." Dan Kise tahu bahwa Kagami tersenyum puas dibalik telepon.

"Okay. _Good night _Kise_. Sweet dream._"

"Uhm, _good night_ Kagamicchi. _Have a nice dream._" Balas Kise pelan dengan senyuman seraya menutup matanya.

Kise kembali berbaring di kasur kamarnya, menatap langit-langit. Ia sangat bahagia, mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta? Pemikiran itu membuat kise termangu. Sanggupkah ia jatuh cinta lagi? Ia menutup matanya pelan, mencoba memikirkan remaja bermata merah dan berambut merah, tak lupa dengan pandangan mata tajam yang kadang melembutkan. Mata Kise tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah seolah kesakitan, kedua alisnya ia tautkan.

Tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun usahanya memikirkan warna merah terang yang selalu muncul adalah biru gelap, biru yang menenggelamkan dirinya. Kise bergegas ke kamar mandi, siapa tau dengan mencuci muka bayang biru itu akan menghilang. Tapi sayangnya Kise juga tahu pasti, bahwa ia hanya melakukan hal sia-sia. Biru tidak akan hilang dari pikirannya.

**.**

**Their Meeting. End.**

* * *

**A/N : **Ohok ohok... maaf ya reader yang membaca fic saya, sepertinya saya terlambat lagi buat update ya, maklumlah, saya lagi ada masalah sama nilai *gondok sendiri* tapi semoga aja masih ada yang mantengin ya... *berbinar*

terus ini kemaren saya lupa nulis kalo Teikou Days sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi mulai sekarang alur nya present terus :)

oke, saatnya bales review~

NaRin RinRin : Arigatou atas review nya~ halah, gak apa kok, saya juga sering gitu, selalu lupa buat mereview atau kalo gak males banget buat review *diesh* Kise kasian? Syukur deh *plaked* ini saya emang sedang proses menyiksa Kise~ fufufufu... tapi tenang saja di chapter ini ada Kagami yang menghiburnya kok~ :3

hai~ arigatou, saya akan mencoba untuk update terus :)

Yami-chan Kagami : hoho... AoKise emang ending di chapter ini~ tapi siapa tau di chapter selanjutnya Kise bakalan balik ma Aomine~ *ditonjok Kagami* Iya itu Aomine lagi masa2 tsundere, :v

haha... belom tentu lho~ siapa tau saya ngasih Kise buat balikan ma Aomine~ *dibantai Kagami*

hai~ ini update nya, terima kasih sudah mereview, :)

oke, review sudah dibalas dan silahkan tinggalkan review jika berkenan, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ *waves*

peluk cium,

Higitsune


	9. Chapter 9

**Between Past and Present**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Pairing this chap : KagaKise secuil, AoKise secuil**

**Warnings : abal, typo, garing, dan semoga gak OOC**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – I am sorry**

**.**

Aomine mendongak menatap langit dengan wajah bosan dan mengantuk. Hari ini adalah pertandingan lawan Seirin dan Aomine sudah sangat malas untuk beranjak, sejujurnya ia merasa kurang tertantang dengan mantan bayangannya dan cahaya barunya yang bernama Kagami Taiga itu. Ia lemah, pikir Aomine. Dan ia tidak perlu berbuat banyak hanya untuk mengalahkannya.

Dering telepon seluler mengalihkan pandangannya dan dengan segera mengecek benda berwarna biru tua itu. Satsuki. Kenapa dia harus kaget.

"Dai-chan kau dimana? Pertandingan sudah mau mulai!" Teriakan tidak sabar di seberang sungguh memekakan telinga Aomine, ia menguap.

"Geez, diamlah Satsuki. Aku ketiduran." Balas Aomine tanpa beban seraya menguap.

"APA?! YANG BENAR SAJA DAI-CHAN! CEPAT KESINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ya ampun, haruskah kau berteriak, kau sangat berisik!"

"DAI-CHAN!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Mungkin aku akan tiba saat babak kedua." Dan Aomine langsung memutuskan hubungan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan dikatakan Momoi selanjutnya.

Aomine bangkit berdiri, membersihkan debu halus yang menempel di seragamnya dan bergegas pergi. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Aomine benar-benar malas harus berhadapan dengan Kuroko dan Kagami, terutama dengan Kagami. Entah kenapa bayangan dia bersama Kise kemarin masih melekat kuat di ingatannya dan Aomine sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Tunggu dulu. Mungkin aku bisa menghancurkannya." Ucap Aomine menyeringai.

"Ah, apa Kise akan menonton?" Aomine bertanya pada diri sendiri. Dan kembali bayangan Kagami dan Kise muncul dalam ingatannya.

Alis Aomine mengernyit, "Apa dia mendukungku? Atau Tetsu? Atau malah... si Bakagami itu?" Kembali tanya ia ucapkan pada diri sendiri.

"Tch." Aomine frustasi, mengacak kasar rambut biru nya.

"Aku mau makan dulu saja lah. Toh aku bilangnya mau datang saat babak kedua, masih ada cukup waktu." Dan dengan itu Aomine bergegas ke warung ramen terdekat, bukannya langsung menuju gedung tempat pertandingan.

**_(SKIP_TIME)_**

Setelah selesai makan akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk segera menuju tempat pertandingan. Merasa tidak enak juga terlalu lama meninggalkan teman-temannya menghabisi Seirin sesuka mereka. Setidaknya ia juga mau menghancurkan basket Seirin, terutama Kagami.

Begitu memasuki gedung, hal pertama yang ditujunya adalah ruang loker, mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos bertanding. Setelah selesai berganti dengan segera Aomine bergegad menuju lapangan dimana pertandingan berlangsung.

Memasuki lapangan pertandingan, ia tidak sengaja melihat Kagami yang berada di bench, dan ide iseng pun muncul di benaknya. Entah kenapa dari tadi Aomine selalu saja ingin menggoda-dalam artian sesungguhnya, please ini bukan AoKaga pembaca sekalian-Kagami. Sebegitu cemburu nya kah Aomine terhadap Kagami hanya karena melihat si rambut merah dengan mantan pacarnya?

Aomine mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kagami. "Ah ah, itu tadi benar-benar tidur siang yang menyenangkan. Semoga saja _score_ nya tidak memalukan karna aku sebentar lagi akan bermain." Ucap Aomine terkesan menyebalkan.

"KAU!" Kagami yang tentu saja kaget berubah menjadi geram.

Sebelum tawanya pecah Aomine melihat papan score dan berdecak kesal karena perbedaan score mereka terlalu kecil.

_"Well, lets start the game now."_ Aomine menyeringai buas. Melupakan godaan (perhatian! Dalam arti sesungguhnya! Ini bukan AoKaga) yang tadi dilakukannya pada Kagami. Ia akan menghancurkan Seirin secara serius sekarang.

**.**

**\(PRESENT_PAST)/**

**.**

Papan score memampang dengan jelas perbedaan _score_ yang teramat jauh, 112-55. Aomine memang tidak bisa dihentikan.

Kise melihat _score_ yang terpampang dengan mata melebar, ia sudah menduganya, tidak mungkin Aomine akan kalah, toh, pada dasarnya dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia memang menginginkan Aomine menang.

"Kise." Midorima yang selalu bersamanya dari awal pertandingan menatap _score_ itu dengan pandangan _horror_, Aomine memang kuat, dan Midorima sangat tahu itu.

Tanpa menunggu Kise menggubrisnya Midorima melanjutkan. "Setelah ini, Too pun tidak akan terkalahkan, apa kau siap Kise?" Midorima menoleh ke arah surai pirang di sebelahnya, menatapnya lurus ke depan. Kise menunduk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi dia tahu satu hal yang pasti.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, aku pasti menang. Walaupun lawannya Aominecchi." Kise mendongak menatap lurus ke lapangan dimana Aomine berdiri. Dan Aomine tiba-tiba menatapnya, mata mereka bertemu, dapat dirasakan oleh Kise sensasi dejavu yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia alami. Kise memutus kontak lebih dulu.

"Aku pergi Midorimacchi." Kepala Kise menunduk, rambut kuning keemasannya menutupi matanya. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk, antara sedih dan bahagia. Sedih karena melihat Kuroko dan Kagami yang begitu depresi dan dirinya sendiri yang juga cukup depresi. Lalu bahagia. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bahagia? Ia bahkan tidak tahu alasannya.

**.**

**\(PRESENT_PAST)/**

**.**

"Kagamicchi!" Kise memanggil semangat remaja berambut merah itu sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia baru saja pulang dari _photoshot_ dan lagi-lagi secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kagami di lapangan basket dekat taman.

"Kise." Dibalas dengan tidak semangat oleh Kagami.

"Kagamicchi." Kise mengernyitkan alisnya, matanya sendiri terlihat sendu karena melihat sikap Kagami. Tapi Kise juga tidak mampu menyalahkannya, ia tahu betul alasannya. Seirin gagal lolos hingga babak akhir, kekalahan dari Too membawa mereka ke kekalahan kekalahan yang lain. Seirin terlalu depresi untuk melanjutkan pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Maaf Kise." Ucapan Kagami yang tiba-tiba membuat Kise kaget, dapat terlihat jelas penyesalan dalam suaranya.

"Kagamicchi? Ke-kenapa kau meminta maaf-ssu. Kagamicchi aneh-aneh saja." Balas Kise dengan nada di-ceria-ceriakan agar _mood_ yang ada tidak menjadi semakin _gloomy_.

"Aku sudah melanggar janji." Dan Kise kembali kaget, ekspresi Kagami sendiri sudah dapat membuat Kise jantungan.

"Padahal kau berharap bisa melawan kami kembali kan, heh. Aku memang menyedihkan." Lanjut Kagami masih dengan memasang ekspresi yang sama, keputusasaan, penyesalan, dan perasaan sakit serta terpuruk.

"Kagamicchi. Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmua, kau-"

"TIDAK KISE!" Teriakan Kagami menghentikan ucapan Kise. "KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI! KARENA AKU LEMAH! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKAN AOMINE SEDIKITPUN! AKU LEMAH KISE! Aku lemah." Suara Kagami memelan, ia semakin terlihat depresi sekarang. Kise tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, melihat Kagami seperti itu juga membuatnya merasa sedih, ingin sekali ia memeluk remaja dengan alis bercabang itu tapi takut kalau tindakannya malah akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Kise, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Aku ingin sendiri." Kagami berucap pelan masih dengan nada yang sama, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Kise.

"Aku mengerti Kagamicchi." Balas Kise dengan senyum dipaksakan lalu pergi meninggalkan Kagami sendirian.

"Maaf Kise, maafkan aku." Kagami menghela nafas berat. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seirin untuk sekedar latihan. Apalagi sudah 1 minggu ini ia tidak berbicara dengan Kuroko.

"Untuk sementara aku akan menghindar. Aku harus bertambah kuat. Aku tidak boleh tergantung pada Kuroko." Kagami menajamkan pandangannya, tangannya ia kepalkan. Ia akan mengalahkan Aomine dan menepati janjinya dengan Kise.

Kise menghela nafas lelah. Kagami mengusirnya dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit, ia pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Hampir sama seperti saat Aomine mengusirnya. Apapun yang dilakukan Kise tidak akan pernah berarti dimata Aomine, bahkan Kagami. Ia tidak berguna, bagi siapapun.

"Ki-chan?" Mata Kise membelalak lebar, suara ini, suara yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia dengarkan sejak kelulusan.

"Momoicchi." Kise berujar kaget, walau sendirinya sebenarnya sangat senang bertemu dengan teman sekaligus mantan manajer tim basket Teikou ini.

"Ki-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Momoi membalas dengan ceria, seraya menghampiri sang model.

"Aku baru saja selesai pemotretan. Dan ini mau pulang tapi malah malas. Momoicchi sendiri sedang apa disini? Belanja?" Ucap Kise memperhatikan beberapa kantong plastik yang dibawa Momoi.

"Uhm, tadi aku pergi bersama Dai-chan. Eh, malah ditinggal." Bibir Momoi mengerucut, sebal dengan teman masa kecilnya itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

"Ahaha... Begitu." Kise terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa, mendengar nama Aomine entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat cemas. Momoi bersama Aomine, itu artinya Aomine bisa muncul kapanpun dan dimanapun, walaupun gadis berambut pink itu berkata bahwa ia ditinggal tetap saja Aomine pasti akan kembali lagi.

"Ki-chan?" Momoi bertanya dengan nada menyesal. Tidak seharusnya ia menyebut nama Aomine dengan gamblang di depan Kise.

"Eh? Ah, maaf Momoicchi, aku agak melamun. Hei hei Momoicchi, bagaimana kalau kita makan cake di cafe dekat sini?" Ajak Kise mengalihkan pembicaraan yang Kise tahu pasti akan dibawa kemana.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa? Tidak merepotkan Ki-chan?"

"Nuh-uh, aku akan sangat senang jika Momoicchi mau menemaniku, lagipula aku malas cepat-cepat pulang-ssu."

"Hihi... baiklah, ayo kita pergi Ki-chan."

Dan dengan itu Kise dan Momoi pergi bersama menuju ke cafe yang dibicarakan Kise, keduanya mengobrol perihal drama, fashion, dan make up, tidak sedikit pun membahas basket. Pembicaraan yang agak kecewean memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi toh pembicaraan begitu ternyata malah sangat cocok dengan Kise, mungkin karena darah uke yang mengalir di tubuhnya kali ya. *author dilempar*

**.**

**\(PRESENT_PAST)/**

**.**

"Satsuki sialan, kemana dia pergi? Baru ditinggal sebentar saja udah menghilang entah kemana." Aomine merutuk pelan Momoi yang meninggalkannya sendirian, melupakan fakta bahwa karena kesalahannya lah sebenarnya Momoi menghilang. Ia terlalu asyik memilah majalah porno dan Hirokita Mai yang belum dimilikinya.

Aomine terus berjalan dan berjalan mencari Momoi, melupakan peralatan canggih bernama _handphone_, setidaknya jika ia menelepon Momoi ia akan bisa segera bertemu dengannya tanpa kerepotan mencari kesana kemari.

"EH?!" Langkah Aomine terhenti, tatapannya menuju ke arah cafe di seberang jalan, manampakkan dua sosok berambut cerah, pink lembut, dan kuning terang yang sedang menikmati cake mereka sambil mengobrol santai. Semuanya terpampang jelas di mata Aomine dari kaca jendela sebesar itu. Dan jantung Aomine berdebar kencang, bukan karena Momoi dan senyum cantiknya-Aomine sudah pernah melihat yang terburuk jadi ia tidak akan tertipu-tapi justru lebih karena senyum secerah mentari dari yang berambut kuning terang.

"Kise." Aomine berujar pelan, nama itu terasa pahit diucapkan lewat lidahnya. Aomine berpikir, haruskah ia menemui mereka? Ia berhasil menemukan Momoi, tapi disana ada Kise.

"Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri frustasi.

"OH! Telepon, telepon Momoi untuk segera pergi dari sana dan menemuiku di dekat lapangan basket." Aomine mencari _handphone_ yang ia letakan di kantung celananya. Terlihat bodoh karena baru menyadari kegunaan ponselnya setelah menemukan Momoi.

Suara dering telepon menghentikan percakapan Kise dan Momoi yang baru saja membahas drama Korea terbaru.

"Ah, maaf Ki-chan. EH?" Momoi mengangkat ponselnya dan beranjak dari meja, takut kalau-kalau dirinya ketahuan bahwa Aomine yang meneleponnya, bisa-bisa Kise berubah sedih, pikirnya.

"Ada apa Dai-chan? Kau ini kemana saja sih?"

"Satsuki..."

Kise memperhatikan Momoi dari jauh, ia berjalan menuju toilet wanita untuk mengangkat telepon, dan Kise tahu siapa yang meneleponnya, karna sangat jarang melihat Momoi harus repot-repot pergi ke toilet hanya untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Haah... Aominecchi." Nama itu terasa berat diucapkan Kise. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyangganya dengan lengannya, menghadap ke luar jendela dimana ia dapat melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Hingga sosok berkulit gelap dan berambut biru gelap mengagetkan pandangannya, kepalanya ia tegakkan, matanya ia usap-usap karena siapa tahu itu hanya ilusi, namun sayangnya bukan. Sosok itu berdiri seraya memegang ponsel.

"Aominecchi." Ia berucap kaget, dengan sesegera mungkin pandangannya ia alihkan ke depan, takut-takut Aomine akan memergokinya.

"Ne, Ki-chan, maaf ya aku harus pulang." Ucap Momoi tiba-tiba begitu ia kembali dari mengangkat telepon.

"A-ah, uhm, aku juga mau pulang kok." Balas Kise seraya beranjak dari duduknya. "Biar aku yang bayar Momoicchi, kau langsung pulang saja. Atau mau ku antar?" Lanjut Kise dengan senyum agak dipaksakan, dan bodohnya ia menawari Momoi untuk mengantarnya pulang, sudah jelas ia akan bersama Aomine, mana bisa ia mengantarnya, ia belum siap bertemu Aomine secara langsung.

"E-EH? Ti-tidak usah Ki-chan, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kalau begitu aku permisi ya." Balas Momoi sedikit gelagapan, mana bisa ia membiarkan Aomine bertemu dengan Kise.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Momoicchi." Dan Kise setuju-setuju saja, kalau Aomine tidak ada mungkin ia akan ngotot untuk mengantar Momoi tapi kalau ada Aomine.

Kise memandang kepergian Momoi dengan perasaan bersalah, "Maaf Momoicchi."

**.**

**I am sorry. End.**

* * *

**A/N : **uhm... halo... *gaya ala Sena* errr... jadi begini bukannya saya sengaja molor buat update fic ini, tapi sepertinya saya mau update ala Nakayoshi aja deh, update bulanan gitu. Jadi bagi reader yang mungkin kecewa dengan keputusan saya, saya memohon maaf, tapi ini udah jadi keputusan mutlak saya, kalo bisa dipercepat ya mungkin update ala Shonen Star (gak tau? cari tau sendiri~ *dibuang*)

dan~ saatnya bales review~

loliconkawaii : nyehehehehehe... makasih saya udah dibilang manis~ *bukan woi* wkwkwkwkwk... Kise kan emang genit~

dan ngomong2 nama anda lucu amat, jadi anda ini lolicon? :v *dibuang*

jesper.s : Oh~ penggemar AoKise rupanya, nyehehehe... :3

hai, ditunggu saja ntar akhirnya gimana ;)

oke, review sudah dibalas dan silahkan tinggalkan review lagi jika berkenan, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ *waves*

* * *

PS : sekedar komersial. Bagi readers yang juga membaca fandom Hetalia, kalo berkenan mau membaca fic saya yang laen di fandom itu, silahkan tinggalkan review juga kalo mau. Judulnya Frozen Garden. Arigatou :)

PPS: walaupun telat tapi, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri~ maafin author yang terlalu manis ini ya~ XD *digiles*

peluk cium,

Higitsune


End file.
